


Taylor's Dress-Up Adventures

by kamenhero25



Series: Costume Maid Taylor [1]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Costume Kink, Costumes, F/F, Fluff, Maids, Multi, Polyamory, References to Depression, Romance, Self-Discovery, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamenhero25/pseuds/kamenhero25
Summary: Taylor Hebert just wanted to make some extra cash.  So when a job for a housekeeper to some of the most famous parahumans in Brockton Bay came around, she couldn't believe her luck.  But she hadn't counted on Victoria Dallon having such... unusual tastes.





	1. Chapter 1

Taylor hesitated on the doorstep.  The house in front of her was twice the size of hers, and at least five times more expensive.  At least.  She looked at the door, wondering if she was supposed to use the ornate doorknocker or if she was supposed to use the doorbell.  She finally hit the button by the door and waited a few moments before hitting it again.  She heard footsteps on the other side and then the door swung open.  The woman on the other side was wearing a power suit, her blonde hair pulled back in a tight bun.  Dark bags lined her eyes.  “Yes?”

Taylor fought not to wince under her searching gaze.  “Uh… I call about the ad you put in the paper earlier this week.  The housekeeper…”

“Oh, yes.  Herbert, right?”

“Hebert,” Taylor corrected.  “Taylor Hebert.”

“Right, right, come in.”  She stepped aside so Taylor could step in to the entryway.  “Carol Dallon.”  She offered Taylor a hand.

Taylor took it and gave it a brief shake.  “You’re the Dallons as in…”

“New Wave?  Yes, that would be us.”

Taylor smiled.  “It’s really an honor to meet you.”

“So I’m told,” Brandish said dryly.  “But if you don’t mind skipping the pleasantries, I have cases to go over tonight, so I don’t have much time.”

“Oh, sure.”  Taylor blushed a little.  Acting like a fangirl was probably a bad way to make a first impression.

“Thank you.  I’m sorry if I’m a bit short, but I’ve had a hell of a week so far.”  Carol gestured for her to follow.  “Now, you’ll recall that the ad was for a housekeeper.”

Carol led her in to the kitchen and offered her a seat.  Taylor could hear the television on the in the next room, but ignored it for the moment.  “Yeah.”

Carol nodded and took a seat across from her.  “With all of my responsibilities, I don’t really have time to keep the house clean anymore.  Vicky’s been getting busier with her school work now that she’s a senior and Amy has been taking longer shifts at the hospital, so I can’t rely on them to take care of things while I’m away.”

“What about your husband?” Taylor asked.

She shrank as Carol glared at her for a moment.  “My husband isn’t well,” she admitted.  “You don’t need to worry about him, but he’s not really in the shape to reliably take care of the house alone.  So I’m looking to hire some outside help.”

Taylor nodded.  “Well, I’m kind of looking for an after school job.  My dad’s been working longer hours…”  He’d been working longer hours for ages now.  “And I want to help make ends meet.  I have plenty of practice keeping our house clean.  I can vacuum, sweep, dust, and I know a little about cooking.  I can also get references if you want…”

Carol raised a hand to silence her.  “I see.”  She was silent for a moment, leaving the only sound the distant drone of a news anchor.  “Alright, well we haven’t had anyone else apply yet.  Maybe people are too nervous about applying for a job with a superhero.”

Taylor smirked slightly.  “I guess that would be a little intimidating…”

Carol just shrugged.  “It’s inconvenient.  Now, as for pay…”

“You’re still offering twenty-five dollars an hour, right?”

Carol nodded.  “It’s my understanding that it’s an acceptable wage for a part time housekeeper.”  She absently shrugged.  “We’ll start by giving you trial run to see how you do.  Now, how soon do you think you can get here after school tomorrow?”

Taylor quickly did a little math in her head.  “Twenty minutes?  Around three, definitely.”

Carol nodded.  “Alright.  Amy and Vicky won’t be home then, but Mark should be around.  I’ll make sure that he’s up to letting you in, but I’ll have a key made for you by Saturday so you don’t have to worry about it.”

Taylor’s heart jumped.  “Thank you.  I won’t disappoint you.”

“I’ll have a list of chores for you to take care of waiting here on the table,” Carol continued, staying strictly on business.  “Do as much as you can before we get home and then we can work out how many days you come in and what needs to be done.”

Taylor nodded quickly.  “Thank you, I’ll be here.”

\------------------------------

Taylor managed to get back to the house at five before three the next day.  She rang the doorbell twice and waited.  The door stayed stubbornly closed.  She rang the bell again and then knocked three times.  Finally, she heard slow footsteps inside and the door opened.  Mark Dallon looked like he’d been asleep.  His hair looked more like a bird’s nest, a messy brown mishmash, and his eyelids drooped slightly, like he was still waking up.  “Uh… hello,” Taylor said.

“Hello,” Mark said, absently rubbing his eyes.  “Can I help you?”

“I’m Taylor, the new housekeeper.  Mrs. Dallon said she was going to tell you.”

Mark stared at her for a second.  “Oh, right.  She did mention that this morning.  Sorry, I was resting in my room and I almost forgot.”  He stepped aside to let her in.  “Errr… do you need anything?”

“I might need to know where you keep cleaning stuff, but Mrs. Dallon said she’d leave instructions in the kitchen.”

Mark nodded slowly.  “Alright.  I’ll be up in my room if you need anything.”  With that, he wandered off toward the stairs, leaving Taylor alone.

Taylor watched him go with a slightly bemused look.  Maybe he was feeling sick today.  She shrugged to herself and headed in to the kitchen to find the instructions.  They were right in the middle of the table, along with a small cardboard box.  She picked up the note and looked it over.  The first half was an almost clinical list of chores.  Dust the living room and dining room, vacuum the first floor, scrub the kitchen, etc.  The second half was a hastily written paragraph.

_Inside the box is your new uniform.  I wanted you to have something appropriate to wear while you are working here.  I’ll expect you to be wearing it when it get home with my daughters at six.  Cleaning supplies are in the cupboard off the kitchen._

Taylor cocked her head curiously.  A uniform?  Really?  She sighed.  Maybe this was one of those peculiarities that rich people had.  All their servants had to look fancy too.  She set the note down and popped the box open.

For a few seconds, she just stared.  A strangled squeak escaped her lips.  “What.”  She couldn’t help it as she stared in to the box.  It was a maid’s outfit.  Like, a stereotypical, black and white, maid outfit.  _“Is this a joke?”_   She pulled the dress from the box, too fascinated to just let it go.  It looked short, extremely short, and a high frilly skirt and frills around the arms and collar.  Beneath the dress, there was a frilly while apron, a matching headband, and matching stockings, along with a pair black heels that didn’t look too tall and a pair of thin white gloves.  There was even a matching bra and panty set.  “This is a joke.”  She was about to put the outfit back in to the box when her eyes drifted back to the note.  How much did Carol ‘expect’ her to wear the uniform?  Enough to fire her if she refused?  The money was nice.  _Really_ nice.  Even if she only worked a couple of hours a week, she’d be making enough to save up a nest egg.  She groaned and grabbed the box before running off to the bathroom.  She stuffed her clothes in to her backpack and quickly starting pulling the maid outfit on.  Considering they had no way to know her sizes, it fit alright.  It was a bit loose on the chest and extremely short in the legs, and the stockings only made it up to her mid-thighs.

Taylor looked at herself in the mirror and couldn’t fight down a blush.  Most of her skinny arms were exposed, and it was tough to walk in the heels.  She didn’t even own her own heels.  They were too much of a pain to waste time with.  She adjusted the headband and forced herself to put on a half-smile.  It didn’t look sincere, but it was good enough.

She sighed and got to work before she thought about it too hard to go through with it.  It only took her a minute to find the cupboard and dig out everything she needed.  She started kitchen, grabbing a bucket and sponge to wipe down all of the counters and some rubber gloves so she didn’t ruin the nice lacy ones that came with the outfit.  It was easier to pretend she wasn’t wearing the outfit when she let herself get caught up in the work.  Scrubbing the sink was mind numbing, but that also meant that she didn’t have to think about what would happen if someone saw her through a window.

She moved on to the living room and started dusting down the furniture and the shelves.  She passed over a shelf loaded with basketball trophies running from about third grade until the end of middle school, as well as several medals and certificates for services to the city.  Very pretty.  She self-consciously pushed the skirt down when she stretched the reach the higher shelves, trying to keep herself from flashing the room.  Even if there was no one there, it was the principle of the thing.

She finished up by vacuuming the floors to get up all the dust that drifted down to the floor while she was using the feather duster.  She checked the clock and smiled when she realized that it was almost six.  _“So I can do the whole downstairs in about three hours…”_   She was rather pleased that she could do it in a reasonable amount of time.  “Two or three days a week and I could do the whole house.”

She took a few minutes to going over the rooms to make sure that she hadn’t missed anything important, and was in the process of putting everything away in the cupboard when she heard the front door opening.  “Hello?”

“Hi Miss Dallon,” Taylor called back.  “I’m just getting cleaned up in the kitchen!”

She heard footsteps coming closer.  “I see that you…”  Carol trailed off as she walked in.

“Good afternoon,” Taylor said, bowing her head.  Carol just looked at her incredulously.  Taylor felt a bead of sweat on her forehead.  Was she supposed to curtsy?  Or call her ma’am?  Something else?  “Uh…”

“What are you wearing?!”

Taylor blushed.  Wait what?  “The uniform you set out for me!”

Carol’s eyes widened.  “I didn’t…”  She was interrupted by a sudden giggling behind her.  Carol turned and glared absolute daggers at the girl standing behind her.  She was pretty much exactly what you’d expect from the term ‘blonde bombshell’.  Tall, long lustrous blonde hair, and curves to die for.

She smiled a dazzling style and Taylor immediately blushed.  Holy shit, someone shouldn’t have the right to be that hot.  “It was just a joke.”

“Vicky, don’t you dare use your aura on me!” Carol said.

“Aw, alright,” Vicky muttered and the feeling died back a bit.  “I mean it though.  I was just joking around.  I didn’t think she’d actually wear it.”  She gave Taylor a once over.  “Not that I’m complaining…”

“It’s rude to do that to someone Vicky,” a quiet voice said from behind her.  Taylor looked over Vicky’s shoulder and finally noticed the third new arrival, a mousy brunette in a white robe.  She looked somewhere between tired and exasperated.

“Jeez, alright, alright,” Vicky said.  She stepped past her mom and bowed her head dramatically.  “Please, accept my apology for tricking you in to dressing like a maid.”

Taylor was blushing bright red, her hands holding the skirt down and trying to hide her legs.  “It’s fine,” she grumbled.

“Man, I wasn’t trying to make you that embarrassed,” Vicky said.  “It was just a joke.”

“Not a very funny one,” Taylor said dryly.  “I’m going to change and go home.”

“Hey, there’s no need to get upset,” Vicky said.  “You look cute like that!”

Taylor’s blush actually managed to get darker.  “Not really…”

“You totally do,” Vicky insisted.  “I mean, the size is kind of off, but that’s not your fault.  I could totally make you look absolutely adorable if I got the top adjusted and got the skirt lengthened.”  Her eyes lit up.  “Or I could leave the skirt and get a garter belt to go with it!  You have the legs for it and it would be so hot!  I bet the guys would be knocking down your door if I did it right.”

Taylor backed up slowly as Vicky closed in, looking at her like a wolf at a sheep.  “Uh… help?” she tried, looking over Vicky’s shoulder.

“Before you scare our new housekeeper away,” Carol interrupted.  “I would like to work out her schedule and pay her for today.”

Vicky backed off a couple of steps.  “Oh… sorry, I guess I got carried away.”

Taylor shot Carol a thankful look.  “Right.  Well, I got most of the downstairs done today.  So I think three days a week from three ‘til six would be enough to do the whole house.”

Carol nodded.  “Alright, so would Monday, Wednesday, Friday work for you?”

Taylor nodded quickly.  “That’s perfect.”

“Great,” Vicky said.  “Then you can hang out on Tuesdays and Thursdays, right?”

Taylor did her best not to do an impression of a fish.  “Uh… what?”

“Awesome!  I can totally get that resized by Monday.  Oh, you should come with me on Saturday so I can get your sizes.  That way I don’t have to worry about resizing everything.”

“Uh… what?”  Taylor frowned.  She was saying that a lot all of a sudden.

“Vicky,” Amy said with a sigh.  “What have we said about dressing people up?”

“Uh… not to start planning it until they say yes?”

“And has she said yes?”

Vicky blushed a little.  “Well no…”

Amy looked at Taylor.  “Sorry about her.  I always seem to have to remind her to keep herself under control.”

“Right.”  Taylor was starting to wonder if this was Vicky’s way of being friendly rather than just trying to embarrass her.  “I’m not really into clothes shopping.”  Because that was clearly the best argument here.

“Not in to…”  Vicky immediately turned to her mother.  “Okay, she needs help, immediately!”

Taylor jumped.  “I just don’t like shopping all that much.  It’s not that big of a deal.”

“You just haven’t shopped properly,” Vicky insisted.  “Okay, new plan.  You’re coming out with me on Saturday.  You can meet my supplier and then we can hit the mall.”

“Supplier?”

“Vicky calls the person who does all her costumes her supplier,” Amy added dryly.  “She thinks it’s clever.”

Vicky swooned dramatically.  “Amy!  You wound me!”

Amy sighed and rolled her eyes.  “Just don’t overload the new girl.”

Taylor looked between the two.  “Uh… I’ll just… go get changed and go.”

“Be here at one on Saturday!” Vicky called out as Taylor retreated to the bathroom to change.  “We’ll have a blast!”


	2. Chapter 2

Against her better judgment, Taylor did show up at the Dallon house on Saturday.  Part of her really just wanted to go home and forget the whole thing happened.  Another part of her quietly admitted that it was kind of hard to stay mad at Vicky when she seemed so exuberant.  At least her prank had actually been a prank, not just mean-spirited bullying.  Well, what Vicky considered a prank.  Now she just had to make it through the day and she’d be fine.  A small sigh escaped her lips as she knocked on the door.  She hadn’t even liked shopping back when she’d actually had friends.

The door swung open almost instantly.  “Hey!”  Taylor yelped as she was caught in a slightly painful hug.  “Mom!  Taylor’s here!  We’re heading out.”

“Hi Vicky,” Taylor gasped as she was finally put down.  “Uh... where are we going anyway?”

Vicky grinned and hefted a pile of boxes effortlessly.  “First, we’re going to see a friend who can tweak the sizes on a couple of things so they fit you properly.  Then we’re hitting the mall to do a little window shopping.”

Taylor sighed.  “Alright, alright, but I’m not buying anything.  All I have is the cash your mom paid me.”

“Hey, no worries.  Today’s on me.”  She gestured with one hand while she balanced the stack of boxes on the other.  “Now let’s head to the bus stop.”  She smiled and started down the street.

“You know, I never thought I’d see Glory Girl taking the bus,” Taylor said after a moment.

Vicky laughed.  “Normally I’d just fly, but I don’t have enough arms to carry you and all the clothes.”

“I suppose I can’t argue with that.”  Taylor trailed behind Vicky in silence until they got on the bus.  Vicky claimed a row of seats, piling the boxes against the window and taking the aisle seat, leaving Taylor to sit across the aisle from her.

“So…” Vicky said as the door hissed shut and the bus started moving.  “What made you come looking for a job?”

Taylor just stared for a second.  “Huh?”

“Well, you must have had some reason to want to be a maid.”

“Housekeeper,” Taylor corrected.  “And it wasn’t really about wanting the job with your family specifically.  Your mom was just the only one offering more than minimum wage that didn’t need prior experience.”

“Money makes the world go round I guess,” Vicky said.  “So… you need the money for something special?”

Taylor said nothing for a long moment.  “Not really.  It’s just…”

“You don’t have to be afraid to tell me.”

“I’m not afraid,” Taylor snapped.  She took a deep breath.  “It’s just that dad’s always working and his job doesn’t pay all that well.  Don’t get me wrong, we have enough to live on.  But not really enough to put much away for later.  I want to have a little saved up so I can afford to go away to college and get out of the Bay.”

Vicky nodded.  “Yeah, mom’s always telling me to think ahead like that.  That’s why I’m taking extra AP stuff this semester.  It’ll look good when I’m sending out college applications in a few months.”

“Do you even have to worry about stuff like that?”

Vicky cocked her head.  “What do you mean?”

“Your applications looking good.  I mean, you’re a super hero and everyone knows it.  Schools must be falling over themselves to offer you a spot.”

Vicky shrugged.  “I know right.  I could get in to a decent school no problem, but mom wants me to go somewhere really nice, like Ivy League nice.  And they’re not nearly impressed enough to come begging for me to apply just because I can fly.”  Taylor couldn’t help a little chuckle at that.  “Oh, we’re almost there.”

“Already?”

Vicky nodded.  “Yeah.  She set up shop in one of the nicer parts of town to stay away from the gangs.  She didn’t want anyone to bother her.  Here, she’s right between New Wave’s territory and downtown where the police and PRT are strongest.”

“Can’t fault her for that…” Taylor agreed dryly.

Vicky chuckled.  “Come on.  We don’t want to miss our stop.”  She scooped up the boxes and headed to the front of the bus as it came to a stop.  Taylor found herself letting Vicky lead the way again as they headed down the street.  They walked for ten to fifteen minutes before they rounded a corner and Taylor saw what might have been the most interesting storefront she’d ever seen in Brockton Bay.

The entire front of the building had been redone in a Victorian style, with wide, well-lit windows covering the front wall.  Dresses, suits, and strange amalgamations of cloth that looked like they might fit a jester absolutely filled the front window.  “Holy crap…”

“Welcome to the Dollhouse,” Vicky said with a grin.  “Home to the only rogue in Brockton Bay who’s making a decent living.”

Taylor stared at the bright windows for a moment.  “Your supplier is a cape who makes clothes?”

“Pretty much, yeah,” Vicky said.  “She’s got this cool cloth power.  No clue how it works, but she does great puppet shows.  I met her when she was doing this charity thing at Brockton General and I was there to see Amy.  She’s an absolutely wizard with design.”

“I think I’ve met more capes in the last three days than I’d met in my entire life before now,” Taylor muttered.

Vicky put her free arm around her shoulder.  “Pretty awesome, right?”

“Pretty awesome,” Taylor agreed, not able to help a little smile.

“Then let’s go meet another cape.”  Vicky pushed the front door open.  “Parian!  You here?”  Taylor stepped inside to find a surprisingly orderly counter area with a couple of mannequins dressed in a variety of intricate dresses and outfits standing in a neat row.  Four chairs sat across the room in a half circle around a small table with a neat array of magazines and a small plate of cookies.

There was a sound from behind the counter before a woman walked out.  She was dressed in a long, dark blue period dress that swirled around her slightly as she walked.  Long golden ringlets cascaded down her back and a smooth, doll-like mask covered her face.  Soft white gloves covered her hands and matching boots with low heels tapped against the floor.  Even in the heels, she was a fair few inches shorter than Vicky or Taylor.  “Of course I’m here.  You called me yesterday and set up an appointment.”  There was just a hint of an accent in her voice, but Taylor didn’t recognize it.

“Hey girl.”  Vicky pulled Parian in to a quick hug.  “I’m sorry this was short notice.  But I have someone in desperate need of a fitting.”

“Hi,” Taylor said, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.  “I’m Taylor.”

“Parian.”  The masked cape offered her a hand and they shook.  “It’s a pleasure.”

“Uh… yeah.  Same.”  Taylor couldn’t help shrinking a little.  Even if she couldn’t see Parian’s eyes, she was sure that the cape was giving her a once over.

“Hmmm, she looks more level headed than most of the friends you bring by,” Parian finally said.  “I hope that you didn’t drag her in to this in some weird way.”

“Hey!” Vicky sputtered.  “All of my friends came by choice!”

“After much cajoling by you, I’m sure,” Parian replied dryly.  “What are we looking for?  Party dress?  Halloween costume?”

Vicky grinned.  “I need these resized to fit her.”  She held up the pile of boxes.

Parian groaned.  “Of course…”  She gestured for Taylor to follow her.  “Come on back to the fitting room and I’ll do your measurements.”

Vicky smiled encouragingly and gestured for Taylor to go ahead before taking a seat in the little waiting area.  Taylor hesitated for a moment then followed Parian in to the back room.  It was just as tidy as the front.  Two chairs sat again one wall while a neat rack of measuring tools hung next to a full length mirror.  “Is she always like that?” Taylor asked as soon as the door closed.

“Usually,” Parian said.  “I always feel like I should apologize when she drags someone down here because she came up with an idea or wants a new costume or thinks they look better in summer tones.”

“It’s not too bad really,” Taylor said after a minute.  “I mean, she’s kind of overbearing, and a little pushy, and her jokes are in bad taste sometimes…”  She frowned, taking a moment to regain her train of thought.  “But I’m pretty sure she only does it to people she actually likes.”

“Thank god for that, otherwise I wouldn’t have time for any other work.”

Taylor chuckled.  “Okay, so, what exactly do I have to do?  I’ve never had a fitting before.”

“Well, first I need you to strip down to you underwear.”

“What?!”  Taylor was absolutely certain that Parian was smirking under her mask.  “Why?!”

“Because I know what costumes I’ve sold Vicky before and I’m going to need pretty much all of your sizes.  Bust, inseam, the works.”

Taylor turned bright red.  “I would skin Vicky if she wasn’t invincible.”  She cursed under her breath and started to strip.  She felt remarkably out of place in her hoodie and jeans, but the feeling only got worse when she stripped down to her plain white panties and bra.  “How long is this going to take?”

“Not too long.  Half an hour, tops.”

Taylor groaned.  “Fine.  Just… get it over with.”

Parian tilted her head and Taylor was pretty sure that she was smiling.  She grabbed a tape measure from the rack along with a pencil and a pad of paper.  “Hold your arms out please…”  Taylor did as instructed as Parian began to take measurements, starting by measuring her from fingertip to shoulder then across both arms fingertip to fingertip.  Things turned in to a sort of blur as Parian gave orders and Taylor moved to a new position so she could keep taking measurements.  Once or twice, Parian simply let go of the tape measure, letting it float unattended in midair while she took notes on her pad or double checked a measurement.

“Holy crap,” Taylor muttered as she watched the tape move on its own and shift from her heel to measuring her whole height.

Parian paused for a moment.  “Did Vicky not tell you about my powers?  This is fairly simple for me.”

Taylor shook her head.  “She did, it’s just not the same when you see it yourself.”

“You live in Brockton Bay for years, but it’s still something else when you see a cape at work.”  Parian stopped to check the tape and nodded.  “Hmmm, you’re rather tall.  How old are you?”

“Uh… fifteen.”

“Just over five ten…”  Parian seemed to be thinking about something.  “I think I can make that work.  I’ll need some extra fabric, but…”  She trailed off again.  “Alright, you can get dressed again.  I’ve got everything I need.”

Taylor could not get her clothes on fast enough.  “So… that’s it?  That wasn’t really all that hard.”

“It’s easy when the customer behaves,” Parian said, hanging the tape back in its place.  “You have no idea how much I appreciate when someone who is… who takes direction well.”

“Thanks.  I think.”  Taylor wisely decided not to press the issue.  “Do you need anything else from me or…”

“Nah.  I just need the outfits from Vicky.  And with how many boxes she was carrying, I’m going to be working all weekend to get them done too…”  Parian sighed.  “The things I do for friends...”

“I guess…”

Parian tried to look encouraging, but it didn’t come across very well with a blank mask.  “Don’t worry.  You’ll get used to Vicky’s tempo in no time.  All her friends do.”

“Assuming we end up being friends at all,” Taylor said.

Parian set a hand gently on her shoulder.  “If she didn’t want to be your friend, she wouldn’t have brought you to meet me.  Now, let’s go get the blonde whirlwind so I can get started.”

Taylor smiled and followed Parian back out to the front room.  Vicky was still sitting in the waiting area, absently munching on one of the cookies while reading a magazine.  Taylor was about to say something when Parian suddenly jumped across the room and snatched the magazine from Vicky’s hands.  “Where did you get this?!”

Taylor started from the sudden panic in the cape’s tone.  She glanced at the cover and blushed a little when she realized it was the Sport Illustrates Swimsuit Edition.  “Hey, I was reading that!”

“Why are you reading this in my shop?!”

“Because you left it on the table and I needed something to read while I was waiting.  I haven’t gotten a new suit in ages.”

Taylor didn’t need to be able to see her face to know that Parian was beat red.  “Oh…”  The masked cape’s voice was very small.  “Right…  Well, the fitting’s done.  I’ll just… take these and get to work.”  She stuffed the magazine under her dress and snatched up the boxes, stumbling a little as she tried to balance the weight.  Then she fled to the back room.

Vicky smiled.  “Well, ready for a little mall crawl?”

Taylor made another wise decision and just smiled and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor clutched her new key in one hand as she hurried up the walkway to the Dallon house in her new jacket.  Vicky had insisted on buying her something while they were exploring every single inch of Brockton Bay’s largest mall.  No amount of refusing had made a single bit of difference to the blonde.  Taylor was starting to get a feeling that Vicky was like that a lot.  It was a nice jacket though.

The lock opened with a smooth click and Taylor stepped into the house.  “Hello?”  She waited for a minute, but didn’t hear anything in return.  Mark must have been sleeping again.  Or maybe he was feeling better and was out of the house.  She shrugged and just headed into the kitchen.  A note in familiar handwriting and a very familiar box were waiting for her on the table.

_Hey Tay!_

_Parian got your outfit back to me yesterday.  Mom told me to make sure that you know that you don’t have to wear it.  But I bet it looks cute now that it fits properly.  And it would be super cool to see you in it when we get home._

There was a hasty scribble at the bottom that Taylor had to assume was Vicky’s name.

Taylor hesitated for a moment before she opened the box.  The maid uniform was carefully folded inside, just like last time.  Though somehow it looked even frillier than the last time she’d seen it.  Maybe she was just imagining it.  She stood there looking at it for a long few minutes mulling over her options.  No one would really care if she wore the outfit other than Vicky.  Vicky, who had been so excited to see her in it the first time.  Vicky, who had paid money to have it resized to fit her.  Vicky, who had bought them milkshakes while they were window shopping and actually seemed happy to have her around.

Taylor sighed and went to the bathroom to change.  She didn’t want Mr. Dallon to see her if he was home.  The outfit didn’t seem to have changed much aside from the sizes being a little better.  There was less slack across her chest, though it didn’t really show, much to her disappointment.  Why did she bother with a bra anyway?  And then there were the panties.  They somehow looked even more risqué than last time.  They were jet black, but so thin they were nearly see-through.  The only upside was that the skirt had enough ruffles to keep them hidden unless she bent over too far.  Not that the skirt was much better.  Despite having it resized, the skirt was still absolutely tiny and barely reached halfway down her thighs.  Several inches of skin showed between the frilled hem and the lacy tops of the stockings.  At least there wasn’t a garter belt.  Not that anything would stop Vicky from adding on later if she wanted.

Taylor carefully pulled the gloves on and adjusted the headband twice to make sure that it was sitting properly on her head.  A small sigh escaped her lips.  The maid outfit just didn’t suit her at all.  It was meant for someone cute, not someone who looked like her.  Her glasses classed horribly with the pristine white and jet black too.  Maybe contacts would make it work better.  She sighed a second time and went to work.  Since she’d taken care of the first floor last time, she could do the second floor today.  It would probably take longer to do bedrooms, but she had two more days this week to make it work.

Once she actually got working, it was easier to ignore what she was wearing.  The heels were still a little bit of a pain to walk in, but the rest of it was hardly worth worrying about when she had things to do.

Taylor noticed one of the bedroom doors was shut as she reached the top of the stairs and stopped to peek inside.  It seemed to be the master bedroom, because she could see Mr. Dallon curled up on the sheets, clearly asleep.  She started with the bathroom and hallway, dusting, sweeping, and wiping down everything while trying not to make too much noise.  It wouldn’t look good to be a bother while she was working.  Aside from taking a few minutes to find some rubber gloves when she was working on the bathroom, everything went smoothly.

She stopped to look at the now spotless shower and wiped her forehead.  Then she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.  Her apron was slightly spotted with splashed water and her hair was a little mussed, but otherwise it still looked remarkably good.  She peeled the rubber gloves away and headed downstairs to take a five minute break and a glass of water.

She hadn’t realized how much the heels made her ankles hurt until she was sitting down without the pressure on her feet.  How the hell did anyone wear them for more than twenty minutes at a time?  A couple of minutes with an ice pack at least made her comfortable enough to get back to work.  Next on her list were the bedrooms.

Vicky’s room was a lot like her: a bit disordered, but actually pretty clean otherwise.  She had clothes hanging over chairs and had left a pile of clothes that Taylor had to assume were dirty in a pile on the floor of her closet.  A slightly off-kilter pile of textbooks was balanced on the edge of her desk slightly precariously, but the rest of the school supplies were nowhere to be seen.  She straightened things up carefully and took the time to actually get the laundry into Vicky’s half full hamper in the corner.  Come to think of it, she hadn’t actually discussed laundry with Mrs. Dallon.  She’d have to make sure to set up a schedule before she left.

Amy’s room was in many ways the opposite of Vicky’s.  It was organized almost religiously, but it was also a little dusty and not very decorated.  Vicky at least had posters on her walls and some color from the furniture.  Amy’s was incredibly dull, like she hardly lived there at all.  The only color came from the wide variety of books on a tall shelf.  Some looked like text books, including quite a few on anatomy, but a large portion of them were paper backs.  Taylor recognized a few classics from her mother’s old collection, but a lot of them weren’t anything she’d seen before.  She absently ran a finger down the spine of a novel called _Annie on my Mind_ as she ran a dust cloth along the shelf and wiped the hard wood clean.  Maybe Amy would let her borrow a couple that she hadn’t read before.  She’d just have to make sure they didn’t end up anywhere near school where they’d inevitably end up ruined.

It took her going over everything twice, but she was rather satisfied with her work by the time she finished dusting Amy’s room.  With Mr. Dallon out cold, she’d have to worry about running the vacuum next time.  A glance at her watch actually made her a little grateful for that.  It was getting late and she needed to finish up for the day.  Maybe she even had time to change before anyone saw her in the maid costume.

“We’re home!” a familiar voice called out from downstairs.  Or not.

Taylor sighed and headed downstairs.  “Welcome back,” she said with a half-hearted smile.  She wondered if she was expected to curtsy.

Vicky squealed and Taylor found herself in a slightly painful hug as Vicky all but tackled her.  She absently noted that Vicky used a slightly flowery shampoo.  Or maybe she was wearing perfume.  Taylor really didn’t use enough of that kind of thing to tell.  “You look so cute!”

“Vicky… squishing…” Taylor gasped over the blonde’s shoulder.

“Oops.  Sorry, Tay.  Sometimes I forget how strong I am.”  Vicky set her back on the ground much more carefully.

Amy sighed and gave Taylor a sympathetic look over Vicky’s shoulder.  Then she suddenly looked away with a small blush on her face.  Taylor glanced down and realized that Vicky’s crushing hug had caused her skirt to ride up a little bit, flashing the tiny panties.  Taylor blushed and quickly flattened her skirt back down.  “Could have made it a little bigger,” she muttered.

“It’s a miniskirt,” Vicky said.  “It’s supposed to be that short.  Come on.  There’s no way someone with legs like that has never worn a miniskirt.”

“I don’t wear skirts at all,” Taylor said.  “My legs are so skinny, they look weird on me.”

Vicky looked utterly baffled for a second.  “Skinny?  Are you kidding?  Your legs are _perfect_.  I would kill to have legs like that.”  Taylor blushed as Vicky suddenly turned back to her sister.  “Aren’t her legs amazing Ames?”

Amy gave her sister a flat look.  “I’m pretty sure it’s not appropriate to start commenting on your new friend’s curves the third time you actually talk to them.”

“Oh come on,” Vicky protested.  “There’s nothing wrong with complimenting someone’s looks.  Especially when they don’t realize how good they are.”

Taylor and Amy both turned several shades of red in rapid succession.  “Alright, alright, I get it,” Taylor said quickly.  “Can we please just stop talking about it?”

Vicky chuckled and rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.  “Sorry.  I didn’t realize you were that shy.  Parian said you were a model… model.  Actually, I think she wanted to meet you again.  I think she liked having a customer I brought in other than Amy who would be patient for more than twenty seconds.”

This time Taylor gave Amy a sympathetic look.  “She drags you into this too?”

“Constantly,” Amy replied.

“I feel like I might be being double teamed here,” Vicky said, looking between the two of them and putting on the best pout she could.  “I’m not that bad.  Remember when I got you that cute outfit Amy?  You know, the…”

“We swore never to talk about that again,” Amy interrupted.

“You’re so grouchy anymore,” Vicky said.  “We used to have fun doing this stuff.”  She put an arm around Taylor’s shoulder.  “Whatever will I do now that my sister has abandoned me?”

“Take acting lessons?”  Taylor bit her lip, not meaning that to have been out loud.

Vicky just laughed.  “So cruel!” she said, her voice rising to an overdramatic timbre.  “You’ll have to make it up to me by taking her place.”

Taylor just stared blankly at Vicky.  “What?”

“Parian finished up more than your maid outfit,” Vicky said.  “I’ll show you some of mine too if it makes you feel more comfortable trying some stuff on.”

“Have fun with that,” Amy said, trying to step around the pair.  “I have homework to do.”

“Not so fast,” Vicky said, putting out her other hand to stop Amy from walking off.  “Just because you’re not dressing up doesn’t mean that you get off scot free.  We still need third party opinions on which outfits look best.”

Amy and Taylor shared one more look as Vicky promptly marched them off to the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor learned three things once Vicky changed into her first outfit.  First, Vicky still went to every basketball game to cheer on her old team.  Second, Vicky’s cheerleader outfit did not include a bra.  Third, Vicky bounced.  After a few minutes of trying to find somewhere safe to put her eyes, Taylor just gave up and stared a little as Vicky hopped around the living room in her little green and white miniskirt, tight belly shirt, and thigh high socks.  She hadn’t realized that breasts could grow that large or bounce quite that much.  Her hands crossed in front of her own chest self-consciously and she tried to focus on something different.

Amy just seemed to be alternating between trying not to look too much and burying her face in her hands and looking embarrassed.  “I still can’t believe your friends let you wear that to games.”

Vicky stuck out her tongue.  “This is cute.  And the basketball team doesn’t get cheerleaders anyway, so they’re happy to have me there.”

“Ah yes.  Because the poor oppressed basketball players clearly need more girls in miniskirts cheering them on,” Amy deadpanned.

“Yup!” Vicky said brightly.  “I still have the one in your size you know.  If you’d actually get out of the house every once in a while, I bet you’d have fun at the games.”  She leaned over, winking playfully and unintentionally giving her audience a very generous look down her cleavage.

Amy just gave her sister a flat stare.  “Last time I went to a game with you, the coaches both asked me to heal every player who was injured during the game as soon as they knew I was in the crowd.”

Vicky winced.  “Okay, yeah, that sucked.  But I did make the Arcadia coach promise not to bother you again when you’re off duty.”

Amy’s stare didn’t abate.  “I’m good.”

Vicky sighed.  “You could at least wear it one more time.  I bet Taylor would feel much better about trying hers on if everyone was wearing one.”

Taylor blushed just a little.  “I’m not a little kid.  You don’t have to put it on for me.”

Amy sighed.  “Fine.  But I’m changing in my room.  I don’t care if you’re fine changing with other people.  I like my privacy.”

Taylor had only peaked a little while Vicky was getting dressed.  She was starting to wonder if Vicky wasn’t a bad influence.  She had a few very _interesting_ thoughts watching the blonde changing into her outfit.  Teenage years were supposed to be about self-discovery, but she had a feeling that most people who discovered their sexuality from their far too attractive friends were characters in bad teen dramas, not real people.  “I’m changing in the bathroom,” she said firmly.

“I already know what your panties look like you know,” Vicky said.  “I did give you the outfit.”

Taylor turned very red and snatched the box from Vicky’s hands.  “Well, I’m going to have to change into new ones with this outfit, won’t I?  There are some things we’re not nearly close enough for you to see yet.”

Vicky laughed as Taylor closed the bathroom door behind her.  Then Taylor let out a long sigh and leaned over the sink, checking her face to see if it was really as red as it felt.  She slowly began unfastening the maid outfit, folding the pieces and setting them carefully aside.  Then she finally dared to open up the new box.

The cheerleader’s outfit was a lot like Vicky’s.  The skirt was still far too short for Taylor’s tastes and the top was much too tight and didn’t come with a bra, but at least it had a proper set of panties, nice white ones with a green bow on the front rather than the mini lacy ones she’d been wearing.  She slowly worked the socks up her legs and stood up to check herself in the mirror again.

Her nipples were slightly visible through the tight fabric of the top.  And there was a noticeable gap between the tops of her socks and the hem of her skirt.  But it could have been worse.  She turned around slowly, watching the pleated skirt swirl around her thighs.  She turned again, making sure that she wasn’t going to be flashing anything important before she dared head back out to the living room.

Amy had finished before Taylor and was already sitting in her chair again.  She was resolutely holding her skirt down to make sure that they couldn’t see up it.  Taylor couldn’t help feeling that she actually made the outfit work, but in a different way than Vicky did.  She looked more cute than sexy, and she actually looked a lot less mousy with her hair back and some of her skin showing.  Their eyes met and Taylor had a feeling that they had exactly the same feeling at the moment.

“I knew it!”  Taylor yelped as Vicky grabbed her by the shoulder.  “Anything with a miniskirt works perfectly on you.  Oh, maybe we should try something with short shorts too.  Would that show of your thighs too much?”

“Okay, now I know you have to be joking,” Taylor said flatly.

Vicky chuckled.  “Okay, so that one might have been a joke.  But it does look great.  You should totally come with me to the next game.”

Taylor cocked her head a little.  “I wouldn’t know anyone there, and it’s not even my school.”  Not that she wouldn’t have liked to go to Arcadia.

“Well, you’d know us.”  Vicky hopped back.  “And I could introduce you to a bunch of other cool people.”

Taylor was starting to get the feeling that Vicky wasn’t used to people telling her no.  Not that Vicky was exactly wrong.  “I don’t know if I’d fit in with your friends very well.  And even if I agreed to go to a game with you, _if_ I agreed, I don’t even know how to cheer.”

“You only won’t fit in if you keep up that negative attitude,” Vicky said.

“You’re not going to win,” Amy said dryly.  “Trust me, she’ll get what she wants one way or another.  But if you do it once, she’ll at least let you off the hook next time.”

Taylor gave Amy a flat look, but Amy just met her gaze and Taylor looked away first.  “I’ll think about it.”

“Whoo!”  Vicky jumped in the air.  She spun around, bending over and causing both Taylor and Amy to hastily look away.  Then she picked up a pair of pompoms and spun back around.  “Give me a ‘T’!”  She stuck her arms out straight, forming a rough T-shape with her body.  “Give me an ‘A’!”  She made a rough triangle above her head for the ‘A’.

Taylor immediately turned bright red.  “Vicky, you don’t have to do that.”

“Oh come on.  Let me compliment you one time without trying to tell me to stop.”  Vicky bounced again and Taylor’s blush darkened as she hoped closer, inadvertently bouncing her breasts right in her face.  “And how about your give me a ‘Y’!”  She spread her arms above her head.  “And give me an ‘L’!”  One arm up and one straight out to the side.  “Give me an ‘O’!  And give me an ‘R’!  What’s that spell?”

“Taylor?” Amy said.

“Taylor!”  Vicky shook the pompoms above her head, wiggling her entire body a little bit.  She broke down laughing and threw an arm around Taylor’s shoulder, pulling her a little closer and half dragging her down so she could get her other arm over Amy’s shoulders too.  Taylor found herself chuckling and Amy cracked a smile.  “See?” Vicky said when she finally let them go.  “It’s fun.”  She pushed the pompoms into Taylor’s hands.  “Just give it a try once and I know you’ll enjoy it.”

Taylor didn’t do anything for a moment.  It did look kind of fun.  She silently cursed Vicky’s contagious energy and took the pompoms.  She shook them once.  “Uh… give me a ‘V’?”  She popped her hands up half-heartedly.

“Put a little more energy into it,” Vicky advised.  “Really feel it.”

“Okay…”  Taylor had no idea how she was supposed to feel a cheer.  She took a moment to think about it.  Maybe she was supposed to put her feelings about Vicky into it.

What did she feel about Vicky?

Well, Vicky was hard to keep up with.  She was always running ahead, expecting everyone else to follow after her.  She insisted on playing jokes and shoving her friends and her sister into vaguely sexual costumes.  But she was always happy, and she was doing it because she wanted everyone to have fun.  She was honestly friendly and open.  Vicky might have been the first genuine friend Taylor had actually had in two years.  Even if she kept trying to push her into doing weird new things, she wasn’t doing it to be cruel.  She was just trying to find new things to do with her.

“You still in there?”  Taylor jumped a little as Vicky poked her forehead.

“Just fine,” Taylor said with a smile.  “Let me give it another try.”  She took a deep breath and tapped the pompoms together.  “Give me a ‘V’!”  She jumped, shaking the pompoms above her head and making the V-shape with her arms.

Vicky looked surprised for a second.  Then she smiled and echoed Taylor.  “V!”

“And give me an ‘I’!  Then give me a ‘C’!”

“I!  C!”

“And me a ‘K’!”

“K!”

“K.”  Both Taylor and Vicky turned as a second voice echoed them quietly and Amy immediately turned bright red.  “What?  I can play along too.”

Vicky’s smile was ear to ear.  “That’s the spirit Ames.”  She clapped her hands.  “Bring it on home Taylor.”

Taylor couldn’t help giggling.  “Alright.  Give me a ‘Y’!”

“Y!”  Both Amy and Vicky echoed her, with Amy’s voice a little stronger than last time.

“And what does that spell?”

“Vicky!”  All three of them broke down laughing and Taylor felt lighter than she had in months.

“I knew that you’d do great.”  Taylor quickly found herself being squished in another Vicky hug, with her face buried right in Vicky’s bust.  “Oh, how about you pick the next outfit.”

“Uh, I think that might have to wait until another time,” Taylor said.  “I have to get home for dinner soon.”

Vicky’s face fell.  “Is it getting that late already?”  She looked up at the clock and sighed.  “Are you free tomorrow afternoon?”

Taylor blinked.  “I think so,” she said slowly.

“Then you could come over tomorrow too.  And if you’re not working we’d have all afternoon to hang out.  And I promise that I won’t spend the whole time dressing you up.  We can watch a movie or talk about books or something.”

Taylor stopped and thought about it for a moment. “I’ll be over after school.”

Vicky laughed and gave her one more hug.  “I’ll make sure I’m home early so I can let you in.  Now go get changed.  Unless you want to walk home like that.”  Vicky playfully smacked her ass.

Taylor blushed and scurried off to the bathroom to recover her actual clothes.  As soon as the door was locked behind her, she let her whole body slump and she had to lean against the door to relax.  Once she was out of Vicky’s orbit, she felt like all the tension just dropped out of her body, making her feel very tired.  She couldn’t help wondering if she was giving in far too easily.  It was just so easy to fall into Vicky’s pace instead of arguing.

She sighed.  Things would get easier once Vicky was used to having her around.  It was just because she was new and Vicky wanted to get her involved with her as much as she could.  It was sweet, if a little overwhelming.  She shook herself and rapidly starting pulling off the pieces of the cheerleader outfit.  The top and skirt quickly fell to the floor and Taylor took a moment to roll down the socks and make sure they were right side out and folded over before she folded everything back into the box.  She started to pull her panties down and felt a hint of moisture on her finger tips.

She turned beat red with humiliation as she pulled the panties down and examined them.  It wasn’t very noticeable, but there was a small wet spot right in the middle of the crotch, directly blow the small green bow.  She wanted to just bury her face in her hands and disappear.  Vicky had actually managed to make her wet.  She hurriedly grabbed a wad of toilet paper and jammed it into the crotch of the panties, scrubbing the spot with single-minded focus.  Finally satisfied that Vicky wouldn’t be able to tell, she tossed the paper into the toilet.  She tore off some more paper and gingerly wiped between her legs.

On some level, Taylor knew that it would be so easy to rub just a little bit harder.  Vicky and Amy would never have to know.  Vicky…  Taylor jumped and tore her hand away before she let her mind wander.  “What the hell is wrong with me?” she muttered, squeezing her thighs together and taking a deep breath.  She tossed the wad into the toilet and hurried yanked her regular, boring panties on along with her jeans.  It was much easier to ignore her new urge when she was properly dressed.  She hurried in to her shirt and sweatshirt and flushed the toilet, letting the evidence disappear down the drain.

She splashed a little water on her face to clear her head before she dared go back out to see the Dallon sisters again.  Vicky insisted on one more hug before Taylor left and Amy even gave Taylor a quick embrace.  As they stepped apart, Taylor thought she saw the same sympathetic expression on Amy’s face before she turned and left the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Taylor was actually feeling pretty good when she walked up the front walk to the Dallon household.  She couldn’t remember the last time she’d gone to a friend’s house just to hang out.  Actually, she could after a moment of thought.  It had been the day after she’d gotten back from camp.  That one probably didn’t count though.  She knocked on the door and it flew open almost instantly.  There was just enough time to see a blonde blur before she was caught up in another Vicky hug.  “Do you always greet your friends this way?”

“Only if I wasn’t sure they were actually going to show up.”  Vicky grinned and set her down.

Taylor just stared at her for a second.  “Why would I not show up?”

Vicky looks a little bit apologetic.  “Well, I know I’ve been coming on kind of strong.  Amy kind of reminded me that I might scare you away if I kept pushing all the dress-up on you so much.”

“I don’t really mind it.  And you already spent all that money on it…”

Vicky shook her head.  “I don’t want you to feel like you _have_ to do it just because I paid for the stuff.  That would be kind of lousy.  I want you to do it if you enjoy it.”

Taylor certainly enjoyed it when Vicky was dressed up.  She shook off that thought before it could go anywhere.  “Really, I don’t mind it.  I promise, I am enjoying spending time with you.”

“Great!”  Vicky smiled and half dragged her into the living room.  “So… would you be willing to put on just one outfit for me today?”

Taylor groaned.  So much for being worried.  “Didn’t we agree we weren’t going to do that today?”

“Well, technically I promised that I wouldn’t dress you up all afternoon.  I said nothing about not dressing you up at all.”  Vicky turned and gave her a pleading expression.  “You don’t have to do it, but I’ll definitely make it worth your while.”

Taylor immediately turned beet red.  “What do you mean by that?!”

Vicky smiled like the Cheshire Cat.  “How much do you like Tolkien?”

Taylor stopped dead for a second and her blush got even darker.  What the hell was wrong with her?  Of course Vicky hadn’t meant anything like… that.  “I have all the books, and I’ve seen all the movies.  So as much of a fan as any other geek.”

“Ah, but have you seen the Aleph Extended Edition.”

Taylor’s eyes widened a little.  “You’re kidding.  Aren’t those more than a hundred bucks a piece?”

“And guess who has all three~”

“Are you seriously attempting to bribe me into another costume with fantasy movies?”

Now Vicky just looked smug.  “Well that depends.  Is it working?”

Taylor chewed her lip for a minute.  Then she sighed and cursed her love of literature.  “Fine.  What do you have for me today?”

Vicky pumped her fist in the air.  “I knew you’d love it.”  She picked up another one of Parian’s boxes from the couch and pushed it into Taylor’s hands.  “I think you might like this one a little more than the last one.  I think it will fit you perfectly.  Just put it on and we can spend the rest of the day binging on nerd flicks and watching Orlando Bloom and Viggo Mortensen be badass.”

Taylor looked dubious for a second, but still marched off to the bathroom to get changed.  She hesitated for a moment before she opened the box to see just what she was in for this time.  It was a welcome surprise when the outfit looked almost normal.  The underwear was a bit racy, jet black and lacy and sheer enough that you could probably see through it in the right light, but at least there was a bra this time.  She stripped down and pulled the set on when she realized that there was a matching set of stockings and a garter beneath them.  She blushed a little at the sight and carefully fastened the garter around her waist.  She set the stockings aside for a moment and pulled out the actual clothes.  It seemed to be a fairly simple white blouse, and it fit quite comfortably, though it seemed a bit thin and she was sure that the bra straps would be visible through the light material.  Last but not least was a tight black pencil skirt.  Taylor absently flattened the skirt down and turned to look at herself in the mirror.  The skirt hugged her legs and hips more than anything she’d ever worn before and it made her look curvier than she actually was.

“Hey Tay!  You okay in there?”

Taylor jumped at Vicky’s voice.  She hadn’t realized that she’d gotten distracted.  “I’m almost ready!”

“Mind if I come in?”

Taylor stopped for a second.  “Sure.  I’m pretty much dressed.”

The door swung open and Vicky poked her head in.  “Do I know how to call them, or do I know how to call them?” she said with a grin.  “I’d like to check out a book ma’am.  What do you have on anatomy?”

Taylor rolled her eyes and scoffed at the joke, mostly the cover her light blush.  “So this is supposed to be sexy librarian then?”

“Well I could probably pass for sexy teacher or sexy business woman or something like that,” Vicky said.  “But librarian is what I was going for when I ordered it.  Hmmm, maybe if we did your hair up in a bun…”

Taylor shot her a look.  “I prefer my hair this way.”

“Hmmm, yeah it works on you.  A bun would fit the stereotype, but it’s actually sexier like this.  It makes you look a little wild.”  Taylor blushed as Vicky ran a hand through her hair.  “Is your hair naturally this silky?”

“Uh…”  Taylor swallowed hard, trying to think of words through the feeling of Vicky’s hand stroking her hair.  “Yes.  Mostly, anyway.  I wash and condition it carefully, but that’s about it.”

Vicky hummed a little as she pulled a strand of Taylor’s hair over her shoulder.  “You are so lucky.  It takes so much work to keep my hair looking half decent.  I have to wash and condition and moisturize daily.  And then I still get dry and split ends from all the flying around, especially in winter.  It’s a nightmare.”

“Th… thanks.  I try to take care of it.  Everyone tells me I got it from my mom…”  She immediately shut her mouth.  She hadn’t meant to actually say that part out loud.

“Wow, she must have been something.”

Taylor nodded and took a second to compose herself as Vicky finally stopped stroking her hair.  “She was.  She really was.”

“Sorry, I shouldn’t bring that stuff up when we’re supposed to be having a fun.”  She stepped back.  “Let me help you with your stockings and we can get started.”  Vicky grabbed one of the stockings and rolled it down before dropping to her knees.

And the blush came right back.  “Wait, what?”

“It will be faster if I help you out.”  She looked up at Taylor’s gobsmacked expression.  “What?  We’re both girls.  There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

There was plenty to be embarrassed about in Taylor’s opinion, but actually saying that would mean admitted to some very interesting thoughts that she was having right now and she really, really didn’t want to do that.  “Fine.  Just make it quick, okay?”

“You got it.”  Vicky lifted one of Taylor’s feet and pulled the foot over it before rolling the stocking carefully up Taylor’s leg.  The brunette screwed her eyes shut, taking a deep breath and trying to focus on anything other than the feeling of Vicky’s hands moving up her leg.  _“Don’t moan,”_ she told herself.  She forced herself to take a few breaths, as Vicky pulled the lacy stocking top straight and moved on to her other leg.  _“Don’t moan, don’t moan, don’t moan!”_

“There we go.”  She felt a slight tug as Vicky fastened the stocking to the garter.  The blonde hopped back to her feet and smiled.  “How about you go start the first movie and I throw a bag of popcorn in the microwave?”

Taylor blushed and quickly pushed her skirt down to make sure that she was covered up properly.  “Right.”  She hurried back out to the living room while Vicky shot to the kitchen to search for snacks.

\------------------------------

“The movies do give her more things to do.”

Amy stopped for a moment as the front door closed behind her and kicked her shoes off.  She could hear Vicky’s voice in the next room, along with a rather dramatic music score in the background.

“Yeah, but that’s still only like three things.  And two of them are because they changed things in the movie and needed more things to do.”

Amy walked down the short hall, poking her head around the corner.  Taylor and Vicky were sitting next to each other on the couch, with a large bowl between them.  “Hey.”

Vicky turned, leaning over the back of the couch.  “Ames!  Perfect timing.  We need you to answer a very important question for us.”

Amy immediately froze.  “What question?”

“Which one’s better, Arwen or Eowyn?”

Amy’s mind when completely blank for a second.  “Who are they again?”

Vicky chuckled.  “Arwen or Eowyn.  You know, the two babes fighting over Aragorn’s dick in the Lord of the Rings.”

“Well, considering they don’t meet each other until the very end of the series, I’m not sure you can say they’re fighting over anything,” Taylor interjected, half turning to wave at the new arrival.

“Oh, right.”  Now she remembered where she’d seen the movie they were watching.  “Arwen’s the elf and Eowyn’s the blonde horse woman, right?”

“That’s them,” Vicky said.  “I think Arwen’s much cooler.  She’s got the whole mysterious, unearthly brunette thing going on.  It really works for her.”

“Eowyn spends most of the films actually fighting and being incredibly badass though,” Taylor countered.  “Her being a cute blonde is just a bonus.”

“Uh…”  Amy looked between the two.  “Eowyn does get a lot more screen time to do things, so she’s pretty cool.  But that kind of makes it unfair.”  She wondered if she should watch the movies again some time.  Vicky did like them.

“Told you,” Taylor said while Vicky just pouted.

“You two just don’t understand the appeal of a mysterious lady.”  Vicky turned up her nose dramatically, but couldn’t hold it and doubled over giggling.  “Hey Ames, you should join us.  We just started the second movie.”

“Oh, I should call my dad if I’m going to be staying late,” Taylor said, getting to her feet.  “I didn’t think we’d be watching ten hours of movies.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Vicky said.  “Just give me a number and I’ll call while I’m in the kitchen getting us some more popcorn.  Oh!  And you should totally stay over tonight!”

“What?”

“We won’t be done until like midnight anyway.  No one wants to be walking around Brockton Bay that late at night.  Especially a girl by herself.  I can fly you home in the morning if you need to get stuff for school.”

“That’s very thoughtful…”

“Duh, I’m always thoughtful and considerate.”  Both Amy and Taylor just stared at Vicky at that.  The blonde chuckled awkwardly.  “Jeez, tough crowd.  Seriously though, there’s no way I can let you walk home that late, and the buses won’t be running after midnight.”

Taylor sighed and rattled off a phone number.  “And ask dad if he can bring over some clothes for me to wear tomorrow.”

Vicky looked triumphant.  “No problem Tay.  Amy, would you do me a favor and keep Taylor company while I take care of stuff.”  She vaulted over the back of the couch and hurried into the kitchen.

Amy sighed and joined Taylor on the sofa, dropping down heavily on her other side.  Taylor shuffled over a little bit, trying to make enough room that Amy could sit comfortably without accidentally stealing Vicky’s spot.  “Vicky must really like you,” she said.  “I think it took at least two weeks before her last new friend was invited over for a sleepover.”

Taylor flushed slightly.  “She doesn’t really have to work this hard.  It’s starting to feel like she’s trying too hard to be nice…”

Amy shook her head.  “That’s just how Vicky is.  She does everything at a hundred and ten percent.  If she wasn’t trying this hard, I’d think she didn’t like you or something.”  She shuffled slightly, her leg brushing against Taylor’s as she got comfortable.  She paused, finally getting a decent look at Taylor’s outfit.  “Sexy teacher today?”

“Librarian,” Taylor said with a sigh, adjusting her skirt and tugging her shirt, trying to keep the bra straps from showing.

“Yeah, that sounds about right.”  They both settled back in silence, watching the dramatic, sweeping scenery on the screen until they heard Vicky’s footsteps coming back.

“Good news,” Vicky said, carrying another bowl filled to the brim with steaming, buttery popcorn.  “Your dad and my mom are both fine with you staying over.  Your dad actually sounded kind of thrilled that you’re spending time with friends.”

Taylor looked down.  “I don’t have a lot of friends.”

“Well you do now.”  Vicky smiled brightly and set the bowl in Taylor’s lap.  “Now slide over a little.”

“Vicky, what are you doing?”  Taylor flushed slightly as Vicky sat down right next to her, pushing in close so her shoulder and side were right up against the other girl’s.

“Sorry.  I needed the put the popcorn somewhere we can all reach it.  Your lap was the best spot.”

“Why not use your lap then?”

Vicky shrugged.  “We can if you want.  Just shift over for a sec and we’ll switch places.”  She stood up and Taylor shuffled over, trying very hard not to stare at Vicky’s ass that was now hanging right in front of her face.  Then Vicky dropped back into place between them, leaving her with Amy on one side and Taylor on the other.  “There we go.  Is everyone comfortable?”

Amy and Taylor glanced at each other across Vicky’s body.  “Yup,” the both said, almost perfectly in-sync.


	6. Chapter 6

Taylor woke up the next morning on the Dallon’s living room floor.  It took her a few moments to remember where she was.  She took a moment to extract herself from the sheets and rolled over to find Vicky still sprawled out on the floor.  Her hair fanned out around her like a halo, and her night clothes were bunched up a bit, giving her a slightly rumpled appearance.  Taylor could see her chest moving slightly in time with her soft breathing.  For a moment, Taylor wondered what it would feel like to lean over and touch her lips.  Then she forced the thought back down and got to her feet.  She stretched and yawned, pulling one arm across her body until she felt her should pop slightly.  Then she headed into the kitchen.

Amy was already sitting at the table with a steaming mug in her hands.  “Good morning,” the healer said with a yawn.  “I hope I didn’t wake you up.”

Taylor shook her head.  “I didn’t hear you get up.  I wake up kind of early anyway.”  She yawned again and rubbed her eyes.  “Is that coffee?”

Amy nodded.  “There’s still some in the pot if you want.”

“I prefer tea if you have it.”

“Try the cabinet on the left.  I think we have some bags in there.  It’s not anything special but…”

Taylor smiled and shook her head.  “That’s fine.  I don’t exactly buy fancy, expensive teas and home either.”  She put the kettle on the stove to heat and dug around in the cabinet for a minute before pulling out a slightly battered box of Lipton tea bags.

Five minutes later, Taylor was sitting across from Amy at the table with her own mug in her hands.  The pair sat in near silence, sipping their drinks in the early morning light.  Taylor smiled and leaned back in her chair.  She felt… good, much better than she’d had in months.  For the first time, she wasn’t dreading the day ahead of her.

A minute or two later, Vicky staggered into the kitchen, her hair something of a mess and her eyes still half closed.  “Morning…”  She grumbled, waking her way to the fridge and pulling out a carton of orange juice.  She pulled the top off and drank straight from the carton, tilting her head back as she chugged the sweet beverage.  “Ah, that’s better.”  She stretched and turned to see the other girls sitting quietly at the table.  “You two look like you’re in a good mood this morning.”

“I guess I am,” Taylor said, the smile not leaving her face.  “How about I help put together something for breakfast?”

\------------------------------

Taylor’s life finally settled down over the next couple of weeks.  It almost fell into a routine.  She would go to school, ignore the Trio, and wait it out until she could go to work or the mall or just home to relax on the days when Vicky wasn’t calling her and dragging her off on some errand or game or whatever.  She even started to feel comfortable in whatever Vicky coaxed her into wearing when she got dragged into another dress-up game.  Wearing the tiny maid outfit every other day helped with that.

She was just glad that she’d managed to get her rampant blushing around Victoria under control.  Though the paycheck was nice too.  Carol (and she insisted on being called Carol) had even given her a bonus on her first payday as a thank you for putting up with Vicky’s eccentricities.  Taylor had tried to refuse but Carol had insisted.  She still felt a bit bad about that.  It was almost like she was being bribed to be friendly.

She was wondering if she should apologize to Vicky or something when she heard the front door opening.  She switched off the vacuum and walked out into the hall to see who it was.  “I didn’t expect you to be home first.”

Amy slid her shoes off, setting them aside.  “There were a lot less emergencies today.  I actually got to leave on time, so I took the bus rather than waiting for Vicky.”

“Would you like me to make you some tea?” Taylor asked.  “Or just get you a glass of water?  You look tired.”

Amy said nothing for a second.  “I am a little,” she finally admitted.  “But you don’t have to get me anything.  Even if you keep dressing like that, you’re not actually our maid.”

Taylor put a hand on her shoulder and turned her toward a chair in the kitchen.  “I may not actually be a maid, but I am your friend.  And I think that you deserve ten minutes to sit down and relax after all the work you do.  I’ll make the tea.”

Amy looked startled for a minute.  Then she sat down, looking a bit contrite.  “I mean it.  You don’t have to do anything for me.”

“What part of ‘but I want to’ wasn’t clear the first time?”  Taylor turned on the kettle and got out a pair of mugs.

The healer actually looked like she wasn’t quite sure what to say.  “Thank you,” she muttered after a minute.

“You know, I’m not doing anything other than vacuuming the floor because I have to,” Taylor said.  She stopped as the kettle started to whistle and she quickly poured two pipping mugs and dropped the tea bags in.  “Not even wearing the uniform.”

Amy took one of the mugs with a half-smile.  “Why do you wear that while you’re working anyway?”  Taylor just gave her a questioning look.  “I mean, every one of Vicky’s friends gets dressed up at some point.  But most of them don’t go out of their way to dress up all the time.  Or any of them really.”

Taylor flushed slightly.  Damn, she thought she was done with that.  “Well… I just kind of… like it… the dressing up for her.”  Taylor’s eyes widened a little bit and she slammed her mouth shut before something else slipped out.  She groaned as she dropped into a chair and buried her face in her hands.  Amy blushed a little bit staring down at her mug and not meeting Taylor’s eye.  “I really didn’t mean to say that,” Taylor groaned into the table.

“I already knew that,” Amy said after a second.

Taylor glanced up at her.  “Huh?”

“I already knew that Vicky makes you feel… things.”  Now Amy’s face was nearly as red as Taylor’s.  “When I touch someone, I get a read of their body whether I want to or not.  So whenever I touched you at all when Vicky was around or when you were in costume or whatever…”

Taylor’s head slammed back down hard enough to make the table rattle.  “Just kill me now.”

“Sorry.”  Amy rubbed her thumb along the edge of her cup before taking a tentative sip.  She winced slightly as the hot drink crossed her tongue.  “I figured… I didn’t think you’d want to talk about it.”

“It’s so stupid,” Taylor groaned.  “Your sister’s not even into girls and I’m dressing like _this_ …”  She gestured to her outfit.  “Because she keeps telling me how cute I am and how much she likes it and…”  Taylor just trailed off into a defeated sigh.

Amy squeezed her mug a little hard and started into the cloud of steam.  “I get it,” she said quietly.  “I really do.”

“Thanks,” Taylor said, still not looking up.  “This must be so weird.  I’m sitting here complaining that your sister is hot and how I’m mooning over her.”

Amy’s whole body was tense, her fingers drumming rapidly against her mug and her teeth gnawing at her lip.  “Iknowexactlyhowyoufeel!” she blurted out before she could stop herself.

Taylor’s head snapped back up so fast she almost got whiplash.  “What?”

Amy looked like she would rather be anywhere else.  “I… I…”  Her eyes were wide and she looked terrified.  For a second Taylor was worried that she was about to start hyperventilating.  “I know how you feel.  Because… because I feel the same way.  A lot.”

Taylor gaped like a fish.  “But she… and you’re… aren’t you sisters?”

Amy groaned.  “Sort of.  It’s complicated.”  She fell silent again, like she wasn’t sure if she actually wanted to explain.  “I’m adopted.  And sometimes Vicky’s like a sister.  Other times I just… I remember that we’re not related by blood and I just can’t help thinking…”

“What if she would actually notice me?” Taylor finished for her.  She sighed and her shoulders slumped.  Her eyes closed and she rubbed her head like she was thinking about something.  “God, our lives are like a soap opera.”  Amy just gave her a ‘go on’ gesture.  “We’re both giant dorks.  You’re the rich nerdy girl who’s going to be the greatest doctor ever, and I’m the lonely dork who’s working an embarrassing after-school job to pay off her college.  And we’re sitting around at a table, drinking tea and complaining that the hottest guy in school will never notice us.”

“Hottest girl,” Amy corrected.  Her lips actually twitched upward, her mortified expression slowly drifting toward another half-smile.  She could barely believe that Taylor was just… going along with it.  “And she’s also my adopted sister.  You can’t leave that part out.”

Taylor’s whole body relaxed, like the tension just fell out of her.  “Now she just needs an evil twin and we can have the full set.  Maybe we should take a trip to Boston and see if Blasto’s still on the loose.”

“That might actually be a good thing,” Amy agreed quickly.  Anything to stop it from being terrifying again.  “Then there would be one for each of us.”

“But then the complicated love triangle plot wouldn’t happen,” Taylor countered, a smile coming to her face.

Amy scoffed dramatically.  “Please, love triangles are so nineties.  Polyamory is where it’s at now.”

Taylor finally couldn’t keep it in anymore and laughed.  “I’ll share if you will,” she teased.

“As long as it’s an even split,” Amy agreed before she broke down laughing too.

They were so busy laughing that they barely noticed the sound of the front door opening again and familiar footsteps coming down the hallway.  Vicky walked into the kitchen just as the fit of giggling subsided.  “Hey Ames, hey Tay.  What are you two up to?”

“Oh nothing,” Amy said quickly.  “Nothing at all.”

“Just talking about bad soap operas,” Taylor added.

Vicky’s eyes narrowed slightly and she looked between the two of them.  “Right,” she said, not sounding at all convinced.  “Soap operas.”

\------------------------------

Taylor felt lighter after her talk with Amy.  Staring at Vicky felt like less like a guilty misdemeanor and more like a shared secret.  She could look over Vicky’s shoulder or across the room and meet Amy’s gaze and know that she wasn’t alone in wanting Victoria to pin her down and mash her lips against hers.  Mutual frustration was far from the first way she’d thought she’d bond with a new friend, but it was certainly effective.

Amy seemed to share the feeling.  She smiled more when Taylor was around, and she was was more willing to sit down and chat about a book or a movie over a cup of hot tea.  And to talk about Vicky.  They weren’t long talks.  They just shared a few words when they were sure that Mark was upstairs alone and Vicky and Carol were out or distracted enough not to overhear.  It was usually nothing more than a brief discussion of their favorite outfit.  Or the strangest thing she’d done to one of them in the last day or two.

It should have been a weird week for Taylor, but it felt even better than the last.

She finally had a day to herself on Saturday, with her dad at work, Amy at the hospital, and Vicky sequestered at the library for some school project.  And she spent the day like many teenagers: hidden away in her room with a bag of junk food.  She tried reading a few books, and browsing the forums for a while, but things were just so _boring_.  Taylor wondered if she might be getting a little too reliant on spending time with her friends to actually have fun.

Even now, it was easy to picture Vicky in a tiny school girl’s outfit, curled away in the back of the library with a laptop, tapping away on the keyboard while she crossed and uncrossed her legs over and over again, giving just the tiniest glimpse of her panties each time.  She groaned and threw herself onto the bed, sprawling out on the comforter and covering her eyes with one arm.  Her stupid, perverted brain was not doing her any favors.  She felt a little heat between her legs and slowly let her hands drift down.  No one was home anyway.  It wasn’t like she didn’t have some privacy.

She popped the button on her jeans and slid her hand inside, slowly tracing circles over the front of her panties for a moment, feeling her lips beginning to open and the first hints of her wetness on the cloth.  She kicked the pants down, freeing up more space to slide her hand inside her simple cotton panties and rub directly against her slit.  She wondered how Vicky preferred her top on a school girl outfit.  Did she tie it up, exposing her tight stomach and shaped abs, or did she leave it down and force anyone who was watching to imagine what her stomach looked like?

A low moan escaped her lips and she felt her clit throb.  Her other hand went under her shirt, grabbing at one of her small breasts.  Her fingertips circled her nipple, getting it hard in an instant.  She wondered how different Vicky’s full breasts would feel under her hands.  Were they a bit firm?  Or were they soft and giving?  She yanked her panties down and teased her pussy open, sliding two fingers into her wetness.

Taylor moaned and began to fuck herself slowly, letting her imaginary schoolgirl image fill her head.  It just wasn’t fair how much of a tease Vicky was without even realizing it.  A sudden question crossed her mind.  Did Amy do this to?  That was almost easier to imagine than the almost slutty image of Vicky in her head.  It was almost like looking into a mirror.

She could see the other brunette’s body in her mind’s eye.  Nowhere near as curvy as Vicky’s full form and not flat and scrawny like her.  Her breasts were modest, but fit her body well, making her look cute rather than outright erotic.  She had a feeling Amy was as reserved in sex as she was most of the time.  She wouldn’t moan or cry out with a blissed out face.  She’d be flushed and panting lightly, her expression focused on the wonderful feeling between her legs and the image of Vicky in her head.

Taylor’s hands started to move faster.  Her fingers jackhammered in and out of her pussy, her thumb finding her clit and grinding against it as her hand moved.  Her other hand all but mauled her breasts, pulling and tugging at her nipples to send jolts of pleasure and a hint of pain through her body.

Her fantasy finally slipped completely out of her control.  In her head, she saw Vicky in her tiny outfit standing between her and Amy.  She twirled around, the air lifting her skirt and flashing her bare pussy as she winked playfully at her fervent admirers.  Her pussy throbbed and her inner walls fluttered around her fingers as the fantasy drove her over the edge.  A strangled cry escaped her lips and her back arched as she came hard, her mind going completely blank through the waves of pleasure.

She regained her senses a few moments later as she went limp on the bed, panting and dripping with sweat and her own juices.  The image of Vicky’s tease and Amy’s desperate, needy pleasure had burned themselves into her mind.  “I’m so fucked up,” Taylor groaned.


	7. Chapter 7

Taylor was walking slowly when she arrived at the Dallon house on Monday.  Apparently Sophia had found something offensive about her actually being in a decent mood and had decided to do something about that.  One ‘accident’ during gym class later, Taylor was spending the rest of the day with a throbbing ankle.  Things had been going so well too.

She had considered just calling off for the day, but sitting at home alone brooding over her life wasn’t going to make her feel better.  She simply decided to focus mostly on cleaning that didn’t require a lot of walking.  Just standing wasn’t really painful unless she put too much pressure on it anyway.

Taylor had just managed to get the kitchen spotless and the dishwasher started when she heard Vicky and Amy making it home.  She scowled to herself.  She’d finished less than half of what she’d originally planned to do.  “Good afternoon.”

“Hey.”  Taylor was treated to her daily Vicky tackle hug.  She stumbled and a hiss of pain slipped through her lips as she was forced back on her bad leg.  “Whoa, you okay?  Am I squeezing too hard again?”

“It’s not you,” Taylor said.  “I just hurt my ankle earlier.”

“Do I have permission to take care of it?” Amy asked as Vicky let her go.

“Uh, sure, go ahead.”  Taylor leaned back against the counter to take the weight off her foot while Amy walked over.

The healer dropped to her knees and placed a hand on the exposed skin of Taylor’s thigh.  She focused for a moment, a frown spreading across her lips.  “You’re lucky this isn’t sprained.  And you definitely shouldn’t have been walking on it.  Give me a second.”

Taylor just shrugged.  “It’s only been a couple of hours.  And I’ve had worse.”

“Then you should have gone to a doctor for all of those too,” Amy said flatly.  “Trying to let this kind of thing heal by itself always makes it worse.  You wouldn’t believe the number of stupid people who come in with infections or injuries that never would have gotten as bad as they did if they’d seen a doctor in the first place.”

Taylor wondered if this was what Amy looked like when she was mad.  She didn’t think she’d ever actually seen Amy anything other than tired, vaguely happy, or slightly bemused at Vicky’s antics.  “Right.  I’ll make sure to have someone look at it next time.”

Amy stared her in the eye, like she was trying to make sure she was serious.  “Or at least call me and take the day off so I know I’ll need to patch you up when I get home.”

Taylor tried to look suitably guilty.  “Thanks.  For doing this after a long day.”

“What happened anyway?” Vicky chimed in as she stepped past Taylor to grab a can of Sprite from the fridge.

Taylor put on her best fake smile.  “Nothing major.  Just an accident in gym class.”

Amy’s eyes immediately narrowed.  “You do realize that a read of your body also means I can instantly recognize the physiological signs of dishonesty, right?”

Taylor gave her a blank look for a second, then groaned and screwed her eyes shut as she realized the implications.  “It’s not… okay, so it wasn’t exactly an accident, but it’s nothing I’m not used to dealing with.”

“What are you used to dealing with?”  Taylor looked back and forth between the two of them.  Amy was looking progressively more worried and Vicky was somewhere between curious and upset.

“I…”  She felt a hint of pressure in her chest and she realized it was her heart speeding up.  They were her friends, right?  Friends she could trust.  This wasn’t… it wouldn’t be like last time.  She swallowed hard.  “There are some people at school who don’t like me.”  She took a shuddering breath and began to talk.  The story tumbled out in a jumbled mess, her voice catching once or twice when she described how her last best friend had changed.  Or something Emma or Sophia had done to her.  Or how nobody even bothered to pretend they cared anymore.

By the time she finally stopped talking, Amy’s face was stormy and her hands were balled into fists, while Vicky looked like she was about to punch something.  Her can had been reduced to the size of a grape by her clenched hand and she was actually trembling.  Taylor flinched away as Vicky’s fist came down hard enough to leave a crack in the table and a wave of utter terror hit her hard enough to draw a whimper from her lips.

Amy gasped and swallowed hard.  “Vicky,” she said.  “You’re overdoing it.  Taylor can feel your aura.”

The feeling fell away a moment later as Vicky took several deep breaths.  “Sorry,” the blonde said, her fingers flexing several times to try to release some of the tension.  “I’m just so _fucking angry_.”  She snarled and tossed the crushed can into the trash.  “I can’t believe you had to put up with those… those… skanks!  They’re disgusting.”

“They’re high school bullies,” Taylor said, taking a few breaths to try to calm her racing heart.  “They’re not worth getting worked up over.  No one cares, and it really doesn’t matter in the long run anyway.”

“I care, and it does matter,” Vicky hissed.  “We should tell mom.  She can sue them!  Or have the principal arrested for negligence!  Or have all of them arrested.  This has to qualify as assault by now.”

Taylor’s eyes went wide.  “No.  No, absolutely not!  I am not going to… taking it to court completely unnecessary.  It’s just stupid teenage stuff.”

Vicky’s scowl refused to dissipate.  “Fine.  But I’m still telling mom.  I think I know a way to help without taking it that far.”

Taylor wasn’t sure she liked the sound of that.  Amy insisted that she sit down and take a break to make sure her ankle was feeling better, so they all ended up gathered around the kitchen table waiting for Carol to make it home.  When the older woman finally made it home, she stopped dead at the sight of the three girls being utterly quiet around the damage table.  “What happened?”

“Taylor has a problem,” Vicky said.  “And she needs help.”

Telling the story once had been hard.  Telling it again was almost harder.  Taylor took a deep breath and started to talk.  By the end, Carol had pulled up a chair on the other side of the table and was also sitting in silence.  She didn’t look upset like Amy or pissed off like Victoria.  She barely had an expression on her face at all.  The lawyer simply folded her hands in front of her face and thought.  In Taylor’s opinion, it was a bit scarier than Vicky’s anger.

“I understand your desire not to take this to the police,” Carol said after a long silence.  “I disagree, but I understand.  I’ve seen many cases where it’s difficult to testify against the… person who betrayed you.”  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  “So, I believe that easiest solution is to remove you from the situation.  Which I’m sure is exactly what Vicky was thinking.”

Taylor looked back and forth between the pair.  “How?  Getting a transfer somewhere else would be…”

“Extremely easy if I ask the principal of Arcadia for a favor,” Carol finished, cutting her off.

Taylor’s mouth dropped open.  “But… but…”  She gaped, her mouth opening and closing a few times.  She couldn’t believe her own senses.  Carol was just… getting her away.  It wasn’t supposed to be that easy.  It was…  She felt her hands trembling.  Amy reached over and took one while Vicky reached over and took the other.

“How about you just say yes,” Vicky said.  “Because you don’t have to get within ten yards of those bitches ever again.”

“Yes please,” Taylor said.  “Please.”

Carol actually smiled a little and patted her on the hand.  “Why don’t you take a minute?  I need to make a call.”

\------------------------------

Taylor was on cloud nine for the rest of the week.  She’d gotten a call back from Arcadia literally the next day and an official letter the day after that.  Her dad had been a little reluctant to accept charity, especially for something so important.  He’d spent hours on the phone with Mrs. Dallon, going over details and asking questions.  When they were finally done, Danny called her down to the kitchen.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”

A million excuses came to Taylor’s mind.  She hadn’t wanted to bother him.  She knew he was still friends with Alan.  She thought he had more important things to worry about.  In the end, she forced herself to be honest.  “I didn’t think you could help.”

Danny slumped at that.  “I’m sorry,” he replied.  They’d started to talk after that, dancing around the topic until they were both tired and wandered off the bed to collapse after the long day.

Taylor woke up the next morning to find that her dad had already left for work, but he’d left a note telling her he’d called her off school for the rest of the week.  The transfer should have gone through by the next week and she’d be free of Winslow forever.  Taylor reminded herself to give Amy and Vicky the biggest hug she possibly could the next time she saw them.  They’d certainly earned it.  Carol probably deserved one too, but that might be a little bit weird.  She’d just have to make the other hugs hard enough to make up for it.

\------------------------------

When Taylor arrived at the Dallon house on Friday, she was surprised to find Amy opening the door for her.  “Don’t you usually have work after school?”

Amy just shook her head.  “The head physician said that they didn’t need my help today.  He told me I could go home.”

Taylor blinked.  “I’m pretty sure that’s not normal.”

“It’s never happened before,” Amy said, sounding as mystified as Taylor felt.

Taylor stepped inside past the other girl.  “Maybe he thought you could use a day off.”  She smiled.   “But I unfortunately don’t.  Give me a sec to change and we can talk while I’m cleaning.”

Amy nodded again and Taylor slipped into the bathroom to dress in her maid’s outfit.  She emerged a few minutes later and got to work.  Amy had moved to the living room by then and switched on the TV.  Taylor got to work, occasionally commenting on what Amy was watching or asking her a question, but it didn’t do much good.  The other brunette was quieter than usual, just staring at the TV and giving answers when prompted.  Every once in a while Taylor would finally get her into an actual conversation, but Amy seemed to suddenly clam up again halfway in and just stop again.

It almost reminded Taylor of the few times Mr. Dallon had actually gotten around to getting out of bed while she was working.  The first time had surprised her too.  He’d wandered into the kitchen so quietly that she’d nearly jumped out of her skin when she’d heard the fridge opening.  It had turned a bit funny when she realized that he’d forgotten she was there as much as she’d forgotten he was still in the house.  They’d chatted for a few minutes while he’d gotten a drink before he vanished back into the master suite.  Mark seemed nice just… distant.

“Are you okay?” Taylor finally asked when she had to repeat a question about school for the third time.  “I’d think that you’d be more excited to have your first day off in literally forever.”

Amy looked down.  “But… should I?”

Taylor cocked her head.  “Huh?”

“I shouldn’t, should I?” Amy said a little louder.

Taylor just stared at her.  “I get that sometimes not having anything to do is boring, but why shouldn’t you enjoy your down time?”

“Because… because then I’m enjoying not helping people.  A good person shouldn’t enjoy not helping people.” Taylor recoiled slightly at the venom in Amy’s voice.  She almost missed the fearful tremor that accompanied it.  Almost.

“Amy… there’s nothing wrong with taking a day off.  Doctors aren’t on call twenty-four seven you know.  Everyone takes breaks, even people with important jobs.”

“But I…”  Amy shuddered.  “I could be there helping people.  I should enjoy that, not this.”

Taylor decided that she had something more important than cleaning to do.  She tossed her feather duster on a chair and sat down on the couch next to Amy.  “Amy, I want you to look at me for a second.”  The healer blinked and looked up, meeting Taylor’s eyes.  “Do you not like healing people?”

Amy’s eyes flicked down and Taylor could see the bags under her eyes clearly.  “I used to.  I’m supposed to.  But… it’s so hard.  I look at the twelfth smoker whose cancer I’ve cured this month, or the fifth birth defect I have to correct and I just… it doesn’t feel like they _matter_ anymore.  Because there will be another next week.  And another after that.”  She curled her arms around herself.  “I should care still.  And if I don’t… doesn’t that make me a bad person?”

Taylor didn’t do anything for a second.  She wasn’t exactly sure what she was supposed to do.  She finally settled for putting her hand on Amy’s shoulder.  “When I was being bullied,” she started after a second.  “I started going to teachers every time something happened.  But the more I did it and the longer I tried and nothing changed, the less I bothered.  By the time this year started, I _expected_ the teachers to ignore me.”

Amy shuddered again and Taylor wondered if she was trying to keep herself from crying.  “But I…”

“So maybe the more that you try something and it doesn’t seem to get better, the harder it is to keep caring.  Maybe stopping and doing something else so it doesn’t feel so pointless is what you need right now.  So no, I don’t think you’re a bad person.  I think you’re just very, very tired.”

Amy just looked at her for a second.  Then a choked sob escaped her throat and she buried her face in Taylor’s shoulder.  Taylor wrapped her arms around Amy, slowly rubbing a circle in Amy’s back as the other girl dry sobbed into her neck.  “Thank you,” Amy murmured.  “Thank you.”

Taylor pulled her closer and just held her there.  She completely lost track of the time as she murmured soft reassurances into Amy’s ear.  She wasn’t sure how many times she had to say “it’s okay”, but Amy was still pressed up against her by the time Vicky made it home.

The blonde stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the sight on the sofa.  “Whoa.  What happened here?”

“She had a bad day,” Taylor said, patting Amy on the back as the other brunette raised her head and tried to rub the streaks off her face.  “She just… needed someone.”

Vicky’s eyes widened a little bit.  “Oh.  Ooooooh.  Got it.  I’m glad you and Amy are able to rely on each other.”  She smiled.  “Need a tissue?”  Amy nodded, but Vicky raised a hand to stop her when she tried to detangle herself from Taylor.  “Don’t get up.  I’ll get it.  You two just keep cuddling.”

Taylor flushed as Vicky winked and rushed off to get something to help Amy clean up.


	8. Chapter 8

Monday was the greatest day of high school Taylor had ever had.  No one stole her books or her homework.  No one tried to shove her against the wall in the halls or to knock her to the floor in gym class.  She even had friends who would talk to her between classes and eat lunch with her.  And it was even safe to eat in the cafeteria without worrying that he lunch would end up on her head instead of in her stomach.  It was as close to perfect as high school could get.

She was actually humming a little bit as she followed Amy and Vicky back to their house.  After Amy’s little breakdown, she had decided to take the entire week off to relax and try to get rid of some of the stress.  Taylor thought that one week wasn’t nearly enough, but Amy had refused to budge an inch.  She had at least agreed to lighten her normal schedule once she got back to work though.  And she’d promised to come and talk about it if she felt like she was starting to lose it again.  Taylor decided to take what she could get.

Carol had seemed a bit annoyed about needing to rearrange Amy’s entire schedule, but according to Vicky (who had just _happened_ to overhear her mom on the phone), the hospitals had universally agreed that Amy working herself to death was the last thing any of them wanted.

Taylor did her part by trying to drag Amy into a conversation or at least keep her focused on something else as much as possible.  Letting Amy fall silent too long seemed to inevitably lead to her starting to worry or getting stuck in her own thoughts again.  Victoria of all people was the quiet one for the day.  The blonde spent most of the day watching Amy and Taylor’s back and forth, only occasionally interjecting something.  The rest of the time her nose was buried in a notebook, writing something that she adamantly refused to let either of the other girls see.

Taylor was actually slightly nervous when Vicky didn’t even try to get her into something skimpy.  She just insisted that Taylor ‘deserved some alone time with Amy’ and threw on her Glory Girl costume to go out hunting for some bad guys to fight.  Maybe she wasn’t feeling well or something.

“That miniskirt is so unfair,” Amy muttered as soon as the door closed behind the blonde.

“I know,” Taylor groaned as she dropped on the couch.  “Do you know if she’s ever forgotten the shorts under it?”

“Once or twice,” Amy said.  “But we always caught it before she actually went out like that.  There would be pictures all over the internet by now if she’d actually flown around in public flashing her panties all over the place.”

Taylor sighed.  “I bet there are a ton of fakes though.”

“And cosplays.  Some of them are actually pretty good.”  Amy sighed and looked distant for a second.

Taylor flushed a little bit as another question came to mind.  “I wonder if anyone ever does sexy Panacea cosplays.”

Amy’s cheeks turned bright red.  “I doubt it,” she said quickly.  “Big, frumpy robes aren’t really easy to sex up.”

Taylor looked over the other girl for a second.  “I don’t know.”  She reached over and gently tapped Amy’s cheek to get her looking right at her.  “I think it wouldn’t be too hard.  Maybe open the front and put something a little skimpy underneath.  Like a bikini or something.”

Now Amy looked like steam might come out of her ears.  “I look terrible in bikinis.”

Taylor frowned and brushed a strand of hair out of Amy’s eyes.  “I don’t know about that.  Most of Vicky’s outfits work just fine on you.  And you’re certainly curvier than I am.  I bet you’d be extremely cute in the right bikini.”

“You’ve been spending way too much time with Vicky,” Amy replied dryly.  “I’m just fine with my one-piece suits, thank you very much.”

Taylor stopped for a second.  “Maybe I have been.  Just a little bit.”

“A ‘little’ bit.”  Amy gave her a flat look.  It was almost a relief to see the expression on her face again.  It was better than sad staring at least.

“Okay, a lot,” Taylor admitted.  “But she does know what she’s talking about.  You _are_ cuter than you think you are.”

Amy’s flush came back full force.  “Don’t you have more cleaning to do?”

\------------------------------

Amy was sure Vicky was up to something.  She’d grabbed Taylor and run off upstairs the instant they hit the front door.  Which meant that Vicky was trying to hide something from her.  Usually she had to fight to avoid getting involved in Vicky’s latest scheme.  Somehow she felt a little jealous.

She found her usual spot on the couch and curled up with a book, skimming through more than really reading it.  Somehow it didn’t feel right if someone didn’t interrupt her with some innocuous question or another every few minutes.  She finally gave up trying to focus on her book and switched the TV on.  The teen afternoon sitcoms were inane, but at least the room wasn’t quiet anymore.

She was maybe ten minutes into the most cliché example of a love triangle she’d ever seen when she felt hands on her shoulder.  “Amy~”

The brunette stopped and looked over her shoulder at Vicky.  “Vicky.”  She just stared at her for a second.  “Am I finally allowed to know what you and Taylor were doing?”

“In a minute.  First you have to get changed.”

A feeling of dread settled over her.  “Into what?”

“You’ll see in a second.  Come on, come on.”  Vicky pushed her toward the bathroom and shoved one of Parian’s boxes into her hands.  “I think you’ll like this one.”

“If this is as skimpy as the costume that must not be named…”

“I promised I wouldn’t make you wear anything that skimpy again,” Vicky protested.  “Just put it on.  I think it might make working at the hospital a little more bearable.”

Now Amy was definitely afraid.  She closed the door behind her and hesitantly checked the outfit.  It looked a bit like a doctor’s coat.  There was even a stethoscope with it.  She almost relaxed until she actually pulled it out of the box and realized that she would be lucky if the coat reached mid-thigh.  And all that was in the box other than the coat was a white bra, stockings, and a pair of white panties with a red cross on the crotch.  “God damn it Vicky…”  She sighed and stripped down then pulled on the underwear and buttoned the jacket up the front.

She barely had time to even touch the doorknob before Vicky flung the door open.  “Yes!  I hoped that your sized hadn’t changed much.  It would have ruined the surprise if I had to get you measured again.”

“I fail to see why this outfit is a bigger deal than any of the other ones you put me in.”

Vicky grinned ear to ear, bouncing on the balls of her feet.  “You’ll see~”  She grabbed Amy by the shoulders again and marched her upstairs.

Amy opened her mouth to question just what Vicky had done when the blonde pushed open the door to her room and all that came out was a strangled squeak.  Taylor was standing next to the bed wearing the tiniest nurse’s outfit Amy had even seen.  The dress was so short that she could see a hint of her panties while she was just standing there and the top buttons simply didn’t exist, show Taylor’s pale skin from her neck all the way down between her breasts.  White gloves with red bands around the top covered her lower arms and matching stockings covered her long legs up to her thighs, leaving a very noticeable gap between that and the skirt.  A small nurse’s hat sat on her head.

“Your nurse is waiting for you Dr. Dallon,” Vicky said as she lightly pushed Amy forward a step.

“Wh… what the hell Vicky?!”  Amy’s face was tomato red and her muscles refused to respond.  “This is ridiculous even by your standards.  I’m pretty sure if we walked outside we’d be guilty of public indecency!”

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad.  And these costumes are definitely not for wearing in public.  You two have just been so adorable all weekend that I absolutely had to see you two in paired costumes.”

“Then why didn’t you use one of the dozen we already have that are exactly the same thing?” Taylor asked, finally finding her voice.

“Those aren’t paired costumes.  That’s just you two dressed in the same outfit,” Vicky said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  “Paired costumes are two different costumes that are designed to work together.  Like an angel and a devil or a captain and a first mate.  Or, a doctor and her incredibly adorable personal nurse.”

“Okay…”  Amy and Taylor shared a look and seemed to agree that Vicky was the only one in the room who made the distinction.  “So why did you suddenly need to put us in paired costumes?”

Vicky chuckled.  “Because you two are so not subtle and I needed something to commemorate Amy’s first girlfriend.”

Both Amy and Taylor sputtered and gaped for a few seconds.  “What?” Amy finally managed.

“Ames, you really don’t have to hide it.  Honestly, I wish you’d told me sooner.  Now I feel kind of bad about the guys I was pointing your towards.  If I’d known you liked girls, I would have had some better options for you.  People have been asking for the last two days if they just hadn’t noticed before or if you just came out.”

Amy groaned.  “Vicky, I’m not… I mean, I _do_ like girls, but Taylor and I are not into each other and we are absolutely not dating.”

“We’re definitely not dating,” Taylor echoed.

Vicky looked between Taylor and Amy for a second, then her eyes opened wider.  “Oh.”  She nodded knowingly.  “That makes _way_ too much sense.  I should have known you two were way too shy to take things that fast.  My bad.”  She crossed the room and put a hand on Taylor’s shoulder.  “But there’s hardly a better time to talk it out.”

“Wait…”  Amy tried to get a word in, but Vicky was already out the door.

“I’ll just leave you two to chat.”  She winked at Taylor and shut the door behind her.

The room was deathly silent for a few minutes.  “This is stupid,” Amy finally said.  “We’re not dating.  We’ve never been dating.”

“That’s true,” Taylor agreed.  “I agree in that point.”

Amy nodded quickly.  Then she stopped for a second as she thought back on what she’d said just moments ago.  “But… did you… do you like me?”

Taylor turned several shades of red in quick succession.  “A little bit…” she said quietly, looking down at her feet.  “Do you… do you think you might…”

Now Amy was blushing too.  “I’ve never actually thought about it.”  She had barely thought about anyone other than Vicky in that way.  It always turned into her comparing them to Vicky.  And it was so hard.  Vicky was like a star, shining so bright that it hurt a little to look at her for too long.  Most other girls just didn’t measure up.  Even looking at Taylor, it was hard not to start comparing her.

Vicky was energetic and outgoing, fiery and brash.  Taylor was quiet and calm.  But that made her easier to talk to and she didn’t feel like she was being pulled into Taylor’s orbit if they hung out.  She was actually a lot more like Taylor than Taylor was like Vicky.  She could sit down with Taylor and talk about her day and she didn’t feel like she was bothering her.  And she could cry into Taylor’s shoulder without feeling like she was making an idiot of herself.  And Taylor did give wonderful, warm hugs…

Amy absently rubbed her own arm.  “But maybe I do like you.”

Taylor crossed the room and put her hands on Amy’s shoulders.  “And you’re not just saying that because Vicky shoved us into this stupid situation?”

Amy shook her head.  “I just… You make me feel better.  You make me happier.  That means something important, right?”

Taylor smiled.  “I would think so.”  She leaned in a little closer until her nose was almost butting against Amy’s.  “I think this is the part where we’re supposed to kiss.”

Amy tilted her head back and cocked her head as Taylor leaned down and pressed her lips against hers.  The kiss was short and a little messy, their lips fumbling against each other for a moment.  Amy flushed right down to her toes as a feeling like static electricity jumped between their bodies.  She could feel every inch of Taylor in her mind’s eye.  She could feel the racing heartbeat and the warm flushed heat suffusing her entire being.  It was almost too stimulating to handle by the time Taylor broke the kiss.  “Wow,” Amy breathed, not able to come up with any other words.

“Wow,” Taylor agreed with a goofy smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Taylor quickly realized that she didn’t really know what to do with a girlfriend.  Amy was sweet and it made her heart jump a little when she managed to get her to smile, but she neither of them had a lot of experience dating.  Going out to get lunch on the weekend or curling up on the couch to watch one of the seemingly endless selection of movies that they could find in the Dallon house were nice, but she wanted to do something special.  Then Arcadia High School had given her the perfect excuse.

Which was why she was standing in front of the Dollhouse on her own for the first time.

The little bell over the door rang twice as she stepped inside and unzipped her coat.  At least Parian kept the shop nice and warm in the fall.  “Hello?”

There was a momentary sound of movement in the back and then the Victorian styled cape appeared from the other room.  “Taylor.”  She pulled the brunette into a quick hug and gave her a mock kiss on the cheek, though the mask meant there was no actually contact.  “I didn’t think I’d ever see you in here without Vicky pulling you inside.”

Taylor chuckled.  “She did kind of give me the idea,” she admitted.  “But I want to surprise her for once.”

Parian’s mask was expressionless, but Taylor was certain that she had a quizzical look on her face.  “Oh dear.  I think you’ve developed a devious streak.”

Taylor’s grin was borderline savage.  “Do you still have Amy’s sizes?”

Parian groaned.  “I knew it.  Vicky’s contagious.”

“It’s not like that.”  The taller girl dug into her pocket and pulled out a flyer.  “But there’s a thing at school at the end of the week and I want to invite Amy.  Vicky talked about paired costumes a little while back and I had an idea.”

Parian took the flyer and looked it over.  “Arcadia High Halloween Extravaganza?  A Halloween dance?”

Taylor shrugged.  “More like a student run party.  But a bunch of people show up in costumes and I kind of…”

“Wanted to match with your girlfriend?” Parian finished for her.  Taylor shot her a surprised look and Parian shrugged.  “Vicky kind of told me when she was ordering the last pair.”

“Right.”  Taylor took a second to process.  They weren’t trying to hide their relationship or anything, but she really should have expected Vicky to have spread the word far and wide by now.  “Then you’ll help me?”

Parian nodded.  “What did you have in mind?”

A grin spread across Taylor’s face.  “How are you with white lace?”

\------------------------------

Vicky was pacing back and forth in living room waiting for Amy and Taylor to finish… whatever it was that they were doing.  It had only taken her ten minutes to get her Wonder Woman costume on, so she had no idea what was taking them.  Most people forgot about the classics when superheroes had become real, but sometimes you had to respect the old school.  She had to admit that the whole mysterious refusing to talk thing was far more annoying when she was on the other side of it.  Maybe this was some kind of karmic punishment for all the times she’d left one of them standing around wondering just what was going on upstairs.  Nah, that would be silly.  “Come on you two!” she called out.  “We’re going to be too late for it to be fashionable anymore if you don’t hurry up!”

“We’re almost done!” Taylor’s voice called back.  “Just hold on one more minute!”

“I’m counting down from sixty!” Vicky replied as she dropped heavily onto the couch.  She almost did it too before she heard footsteps on the stairs and saw her sister and her best friend coming into the room.  “Whoa.”

Vicky found herself at a sudden loss for words.  Taylor was wearing a tiny black dress with lacy patterns along the skirt’s hem that gave it a very old fashion feel.  The sleeves puffed up around the shoulders, adding to the Victorian feel of the outfit.  Her waist was cinched with a red corset that shined like silk and was laced carefully across her stomach, highlighting her shape and giving a bit of curve to her bust and hips and drawing attention to her long legs.  Knee high leather boots covered her legs, leaving the skin between the skirt and their tops revealed.  Low heels added even more to her height.  Lacy black gloves covered her arms.  Finally, her face was done up with more make up than Vicky had ever seen.  Taylor’s lips were blood red and shiny while dark lining gave her eyes a deep, smoky look.  With her naturally pale skin, it made her look almost ghoulish.

Amy was almost the opposite.  Her dress was long and flowing, made almost entirely of white lace.  Pale flower patterns ran along the bottom edge and swayed back and forth when she walked and the top was low cut enough that even Amy modest assets looked like they were about to pop out.  Her hands and arms were covered in matching gloves that ran almost to her shoulders.  Short heels made her a little taller, but she was still a good few inches shorter than her partner.  Her hair was pulled up off her face in an elaborate pile that made her barely recognizable.  And she had a very noticeable hickey on the left side of her neck.  “I think she approves,” Amy said, smiling at Taylor.

Vicky’s mouth opened a closed a few times without words before she realized that she was staring in a rather… inappropriate way at her sister and best friend.  “That is a _really_ new look for you,” she managed after a second.  “At least for something I didn’t have to bribe you into.  Uh… what exactly are you supposed to be?”

Taylor grinned.  “Well, I’m a vampire and Amy is my bride.”

“And the…”  Vicky just tapped her neck at the same spot where Amy had the hickey.

“It’s my vampire bite,” Taylor said with a smug grin.  She leaned over and kissed Amy on the cheek.  “Maybe I need to give another one.”

A little squeak escaped from Amy’s throat.  “Taylor!  Not in front of her.”  The healer blushed furiously and pulled away a little.

“Alright, alright,” Taylor replied with a little chuckle.

“Okay dorks,” Vicky said, trying to change the subject as quickly as she could.  “Let’s get going while the night is still young.”

\------------------------------

Going to a party alone was nothing new for Vicky.  Her and Dean’s rather… turbulent relationship meant that she had parties or dances or whatever when they were on one of their ‘off again’ phases all the time.  Seeing other couples when she was alone had never bothered her before.  But somehow she was still inordinately jealous of Taylor and Amy.  Maybe it was how sickeningly sweet they looked together.

One of her other friends had dragged her out into the dance floor to trawl for guys, but she found herself glancing at the little table where the pair had sequestered themselves.  Not that it was odd to see Amy refusing to get within ten feet of the dance floor.  But usually she ended up at the back of the room with a book she’d managed to smuggle in.  Now she was sitting with Taylor and talking softly, their hands intertwined.  Amy giggled at something Taylor said and Vicky was pretty sure it was the happiest she’d ever seen her at a party.

“Yo,” one of her friends said, nudging her from behind.  “I know you do the overprotective sister thing like all of the time.  But you can do more than watch your sister and her new girlfriend all night.”

“I’m not staring,” Vicky said a little too quickly, turning away from the couple.  Her friend gave her a flat, disbelieving glare.  “Okay, so maybe I’m staring a little bit.  They’ve both been having a hard time recently.  I just want to make sure they’re doing alright.”

“I think some of the boys are going to have a hard time in a second.”  Her friend pointed back over Vicky’s shoulder just as Taylor leaned in and kissed Amy.  It wasn’t a chaste little peck, but a long, wet lip lock that seemed to drag on for an eternity.  When they finally broke apart, Taylor’s was grinning like an idiot and Amy’s entire face was bright pink.  Taylor grabbed her hand and suddenly pulled her to her feet.  Then the pair made a beeline for the door and disappeared from the room.

Vicky moved to follow them, but her friend grabbed her arm.  “Vicky, please tell me you’re not going to do the overprotective sister thing on someone you set your sister up with.”

On one level, Vicky new she had a point.  Before now she would have been utterly thrilled to see Amy and her date slipping away for a little private time.  For some reason it felt… weird when she was leaving Amy and Taylor alone though.  Maybe she was still adjusting to Amy liking girls or something.  “I’m just curious where they’re going,” Vicky insisted, slipping free from her friend’s grip.  “I’ll be back in just a minute.”  She hurried out of the room before anyone else could try to stop her.

She slowed to a halt out in the hallway.  The lights were dim and she was pretty sure she was out of sight when she heard Amy and Taylor’s soft voices ahead.  “No she wasn’t,” Amy murmured.

“Yes was,” Taylor insisted quietly.  “Vicky won’t stop staring at you.”

Amy scoffed.  “She’s watching you.  She doesn’t even look at me.  Like always.”

“Vicky looks at you all the time.”  Vicky jumped a little.  What the hell was that about?  Why did they care if…  She forced herself not to finish that thought.  They had to be talking about something else.  She was just still in that weird headspace.  She poked her head around the corner to see Taylor and Amy with their arms around each other.  Taylor’s hands were resting on Amy’s hips and slowly stroking hip and down, her fingertips rubbing around the curve of her ass with every pass.  Then she planted a little kiss right on Amy’s nose.  “And so do I.  Unless you have a problem with that.”

Vicky didn’t need to be able to see them clearly to tell that Amy was blushing furiously.  “You’re the only people I want looking at me,” she said firmly.  Vicky felt herself blush too as Amy pulled Taylor a little closer.  “I know I’m not really special compared to Vicky, but I want you to look at me the same way.  Is that alright?”

“I already do,” Taylor murmured.  She there was a moment of silence and Vicky could hear the soft sounds of their lips meeting again.

Amy’s voice was hesitant when she spoke again.  “Will you… will you stay with me tonight?”

Vicky fought the urge to gasp and felt a swell of pride in her chest.  Amy was finally all grown up.  “I… I never…”  She could hear the tremor in Taylor’s voice.  “I’ve never you know… done that,” she finished lamely.

“Ne… neither have I,” Amy admitted.  “But I want my first time to be with you.”

“Of course,” Taylor said.  “I would love my first time with you.”  There was more kissing and Vicky felt the blush spread straight to her toes when she heard a little breathy moan from Taylor’s lips.  “Maybe we should leave early so we don’t disturb Vicky later.”

“It might be kind of hot if she walked in on us,” Amy teased.

“Yeah,” Taylor said, her voice a little breathy.  “But I think I’d rather my first time be just with you.  No complications, no distractions.”

Vicky felt her heartbeat speed up.  She was definitely missing part of this conversation and it was making things super weird for her right now.  An image of Amy and Taylor in bed together forced its way into her mind and she could perfectly picture Taylor’s long, supple legs spread wide while Amy was between them doing… things.  She forced back the little gasp that tried to slip out and banished the extremely inappropriate image from her mind.  Then she turned and hurried back to the gym before either of the love birds noticed that they weren’t alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Amy yelped as Taylor grabbed her and pushed her against the wall of the hallway.  “Stay quiet,” Taylor whispered.  “We don’t want to wake up your parents.”

Amy gasped as Taylor kissed down her neck.  “Mom’s working late.  And dad will be asleep already.”

“So we’re all alone.”  Taylor grinned and kissed her again, hard and deep.  Amy moaned as she felt Taylor’s tongue invading her mouth and heat surged through her body.  “Good.  I want to have plenty of time to explore your body.”

Amy groaned.  It was like a switch had been flicked in Taylor’s head and she was dealing with a beast in her girlfriend’s skin.  She wanted so much more.  “My room.  My room quick.  I need you so bad.”

Taylor grinned and grabbed Amy’s hand, dragging her up the stairs and through the door.  “Dress off,” she ordered.

Amy shivered and pulled the scrap of white lace up over her head.  She tossed it aside as Taylor tugged at her corset with slightly shaking hands.  “Let me help.”  She took a deep breath and carefully began to work the knots free, letting the silk corset fall to the ground and releasing Taylor’s waist.  Without it squeezing her waist smaller, Taylor looked almost flat again, but Amy couldn’t help thinking that she was still adorable.  She was so different but maybe that was what made it perfect.  She loved her body anyway.

Taylor’s skirt and top quickly joined the corset on the floor, leaving her with just her very small crimson red panties.  Amy felt like a blushing virgin in her lacy white bra and panties.  She almost laughed when she realized that she sort of was one.  She licked her lips as she looked at Taylor’s modest assets and the delicious, perking looking nipples gracing her tits.  “You’re staring,” Taylor said, snapping her out of her happy spot.  She grabbed her hand and pulled her in close and both girls toppled back onto the bed.

Amy yelped as they hit the mattress and bounced.  “You’re giving me lots to stare at.”  It was enough to push all thoughts of Victoria to the back of her mind.  She had a girlfriend, a girlfriend who accepted everything about her and was very very naked and waiting for her.  Then their lips met again.  Amy moved down quickly, kissing Taylor’s neck once then going straight for her chest.  Her tongue ran around her lover’s nipples, teasing the hard little points until they throbbed and Taylor started to moan and whine.

“A… Amy!”  She could feel Taylor’s hands threading into her hair, her fingers gripping the back of her head.  “Harder!”  The healer didn’t need to be told twice.  She wrapped her lips around Taylor’s nipple and sucked hard.  Taylor gasped as Amy’s teeth grazed her swollen nipple and the bud was dragged into Amy’s hungry mouth.  “Fuck, don’t you dare stop.”  Amy swapped to the other nipple and flicked her tongue around it before she sucked again, making sure both nipples were swollen, pink, and throbbing.

“Good enough?” she asked as she finally released Taylor chest.

Taylor looked down at her with hazy lust-filled eyes.  “I said don’t you dare stop,” she all but growled.  She put one hand on top of Amy’s head and pushed her down.  “Get down there and show me more of that talent.”

Amy didn’t resist at the sound of Taylor’s voice.  It sent a shiver down her spine to be ordered between her legs like a slut.  She could see the wetness coating Taylor’s panties and she was absolutely certain that hers were even worse.  Yes ma’am,” she murmured.

Taylor groaned at Amy’s words and the healer peeled her panties away with one hand, revealing the wet, sticky slit to the cool air.  She could smell the scent of Taylor’s arousal and feel the heat practically radiating off her body.  Taylor’s thighs trembled slightly as Amy’s breath hit her core.  “I need your tongue,” the tall brunette gasped.

Amy dove in with gusto, her tongue licking along every fold and tracing along Taylor’s outer lips.  There was no rhythm or pattern; she just wanted to touch every single inch of her lover’s pussy.  The taste was nothing like she’d imagined, but it still made her head spin and sent a pulse of heat to her pussy every time she flicked her tongue along Taylor’s hole and coaxed another drip of wetness from her.  One hand slid between her own legs, slowly stroking her own pussy through her ruined panties.  She could feel the soaked fabric clinging to her lips and the soft lace grinding in to her cunt as she shamelessly masturbated herself while she savored Taylor’s pussy.

“Harder,” Taylor ordered.  “It feels good, but I need more.”  She squeezed her thighs around Amy and hooked her knees over her shoulders, pinning her to the bed and holding her tightly against her slit with one hand.  Amy’s tongue began to explore deeper, pushing open her hole and tongue fucking her.  She only stopped to pull back and continue to lick and suck at the swollen outer lips.  Then Taylor squealed as Amy’s tongue ran right over her clit.  “Oh fuck!  Right there, right there!”

Amy eagerly assaulted the little bud, licking at sucking at the hard point while Taylor bucked and moaned.  Her fingers started to move faster, rubbing her clit in time with her tongue as she licked Taylor’s.  She could feel Taylor’s body tensing up and see the hormones and nerve endings all lighting up.  A few more seconds and Taylor’s climax would be inevitable.  And she wanted that.  She wanted that so badly.  She wanted to see the look of someone who she’d just given the best damn orgasm they’d ever had.

The taller brunette clamped her thighs around Amy’s head hard and Amy managed to look up to see Taylor’s face.  Her skin was flushed and her eyes were glazed over.  Her chest rose and fell rapidly as little moans slipped out and she desperately bit her lip to keep herself from crying out as Amy pushed her to the peak.  Taylor groaned and her back arched as she came hard.  Her body trembled and Amy suddenly found herself having trouble breathing as Taylor ground her pussy against her nose and mouth, riding the climax as long as she could.

Finally she relaxed and slumped back, panting softly.  “That was… wow.”

Free from Taylor’s grip, Amy pulled back.  She was sure she was just as flushed and she could feel her heart beating a mile a minute.  “Wow,” she agreed breathlessly.  Her whole body was singing and she could feel the throbbing ache between her legs for her to just touch a little more and finish herself off already.

“I think you deserve a little of that too,” Taylor said with a grin.  “For being such a good girl.”

Amy shuddered and her pussy gushed.  “I… I…”

“Shhhh…”  Taylor touched a finger to her lips.  “My turn to please you.”  She rolled Amy over, laying her out so she was sprawled on the bed.  She gently unfastened the healer’s bra and tossed it aside, then kissed her throat again, making sure to leave a second love bite before she kissed down, leaving a little trail of kisses on her skin until she reached her breasts.  “I like something about marking you,” Taylor murmured.  Then she placed a hard, firm kiss on one breast, leaving a very distinct lipstick mark around the hard nipple.  “It reminds me that you’re mind right now.”  She placed a matching mark on her other nipple.

Amy felt her heart pounding again as Taylor’s fingers trailed down her sides.  “Yours.  All yours right now.”  She moaned as Taylor didn’t stick around to play.  The tall brunette worked lower, kissing down her stomach until she reached her ruined panties.

Taylor considered them for a moment.  “I almost want to tear these off your body…”  Amy whimpered at the thought.  “But Parian would probably be mad if I ruined them after you wore them once.  So I’ll be gentle.”  She carefully slid the wet panties down and revealed Amy’s pussy.  “Mmmm, you have a very pretty pussy.”

Amy flushed and moaned softly as Taylor ran her fingers along the lips.  “Taylor…”

“A pretty pussy for a pretty girl.  And all just for me tonight.”  Taylor kissed right in the middle of her hole then dragged her tongue along the slit.  Amy moaned, throwing her head back and reveling in the sensation of being eaten out.  Taylor’s licks were slower than Amy’s had been, more careful.  She was exploring, looking for the spots that made Amy gasp and squirm rather than just trying to savor every inch that she could reach.

Then Taylor’s tongue flicked against her clit and Amy could hold back a lusty moan.  “Mmmm, you like that spot?”  Taylor did it again.  And again.  Each time forcing another moan from Amy’s lips.  “Are you going to cum if I do that?”

“Yesssss…”  Amy could feel the heat building inside her.  “Just a little more.  Please, just a little more.”

Taylor smiled.  “I think I like hearing you beg for it too.”  She continued her little licks, her tongue running over Amy’s clit harder and faster each time until Amy couldn’t hold it in any more.  Her body tensed and she felt the building pressure explode out of her.  She let loose a strangled cry and bucked against Taylor’s mouth, wildly fucking herself against her lovers tongue as she came.

She finally went limp on the bed, her limbs still tingling as she recovered from her climax.  Taylor crawled up next to her and the two of them curled together.  “Good enough for a first time?” Taylor asked.

“Better than I ever imagined,” Amy murmured.  Then she kissed her again.

\------------------------------

Sabah had been having a good night.  She had done all of her coursework, all of her commissions were up to date and on schedule, and the Dollhouse had closed up without a single incident, despite it being Halloween in Brockton Bay.  She absently hummed to herself as she changed out of her costume and pulled on her street clothes.   It was time for some sleep.

Then her phone rang.

She sighed and picked up the cell.  “Hello?”

“Parian!” Vicky’s voice nearly shouted from the other end.  “I need your help!”

Sabah just sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.  “Vicky, I was just about to close for the night.”

“Not about clothes.  I need your advice and you’re the only lesbian I know who can give me advice?”

“What did Amy or Taylor do?”

She could imagine the surprised look on Vicky’s face.  “What makes you say that?”

“Well, if you can’t ask Amy about it, it must be something about her, right?”  She just hoped it was simple so she could go home and sleep already.

There was a moment of silence.  “What should I do if I think my sister and her girlfriend want to seduce me into a lesbian threesome?”

This time it was Sabah’s turn to be silent.  She sighed and desperately wished that she had some tea or maybe a bottle of liquor.  “What?”

“I kind of, completely accidentally, overheard Amy and Taylor being all lovey-dovey and talking about sexy stuff, but then they started talking about how much they both like me and things got really weird and I don’t know what to do.”

Sabah momentarily gave herself the pleasure of picturing Vicky naked and sweaty between an equally naked Taylor and Amy.  Well, that was going to be a nice dream for later.  “Well, I know the sister thing might be a little weird, but what do you feel about Taylor?”

“How are you okay with this?!  You do remember that I like boys, right?”

The dusky fashion designer rolled her eyes.  “Well yes, I know that.  You’re probably the most obviously bisexual person I’ve ever met.  But what you feel about Taylor and Amy is the point here.”

There was a long moment of stuttering and strangled gasping on the other end of the line.  “What?!  No!  I’m straight!  Completely straight!”

Sabah just scoffed.  “I’d be offended that you’re lying to me, but you actually believe that, don’t you?”

“Because it’s true!”

The clothing cape slowly counted to five in her head.  “Vicky, you spend almost all of your money on skimpy cosplay outfits that you proceed to stick every attractive girl you know in.  You then put on your own skimpy cosplay outfits and bounce around hugging them and squealing over how cute they are.  You gravitate to my girly magazines whenever I leave them out and you moon over their swimsuits and lingerie.  You could not be more bi if you wore a shirt that said ‘I eat pussy while taking cock’.”

Vicky didn’t say a word, but Sabah reveled in imaging the absolutely gobsmacked look that must have been on her face.  “Face it,” she continued.  “You’re bi as fuck, and your adopted sister and her girlfriend want a piece.  It’s up to you whether you want to explore your options, or if you’re perfectly comfortable sticking with guys.  I can’t tell you what to do.”

“Right.”  Vicky sounded like she wasn’t quite all there.  “I’ll… I’ll talk to you later.”  The called ended with a beep and Sabah packed her phone away.  If Vicky was still freaking out, she could call her back at a more reasonable hour.


	11. Chapter 11

Taylor yawned as she woke up, reaching up with one hand to rub her eyes.  She heard a small noise of complaint from in front of her and felt the warmth of another body against hers as her vision cleared.  The brunette smiled as she looked down at the top her her girlfriend’s head.  One advantage to being freakishly tall: you could always be the big spoon.  She leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of Amy’s head.  “Morning,” she said, feeling a smile come to her lips.  Waking up actually excited for the day was still a new experience for her, but damn if she wasn’t going to enjoy it anyway.

Amy stirred again and curled in on herself more.  “Sleep,” she grumbled, still not fully awake.

“I’ll put on tea for you if you wake up,” Taylor said, carefully extracting her arms from underneath Amy’s body.  “Or coffee, if you must.”

Amy grumbled again and blinked a few times as she lifted her head.  “Whatever is fine,” she said, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

Taylor crawled around Amy and got to her feet.  She grabbed her clothes from the day before and sniffed them twice.  At least they didn’t seem offensively bad.  She yanked the t-shirt and jeans on and left to let Amy get around while she headed down to the kitchen.  She hit the landing at the bottom of the steps and rounded the corner into the kitchen, only to find a certain blonde already sitting at the table with a mug in her hands.  Warmth blossomed in her chest and she felt her cheeks heat up.  That sure as hell wasn’t going away any time soon.  “Hey Vicky.”

The blonde jerked in her seat and her mug shattered as her hand squeezed around the ceramic.  Hot cocoa splashed all over the table and Vicky yelped as she leaped out of her seat.  “Hot!  Hot, hot, hot!”

Taylor jumped and grabbed a towel from beside the sink and pressed it to Vicky’s arms, mopping up the spill before it could stain her bathrobe.  “Are you okay?”

Vicky’s cheeks colored very slightly and she looked away.  “I’m fine.  I can still feel temperatures, but it takes longer for me to burn.”  She quickly grabbed the fragments of her mug and tossed them into the garbage can while Taylor finished mopping up the table.

Taylor gave her a flat look.  “Anything _else_ wrong?  I’ve never seen you panic at anything.  My walking downstairs shouldn’t startle you that much.”

The blonde immediately flushed again.  “Nope, nothing at all.  Just not awake yet.  I forgot you had… stayed over.”  She pointedly didn’t look at Taylor.

There was a moment of silence.  Then Taylor’s cheeks lit up as well and she looked away.  If she’d had a sibling, she probably wouldn’t have wanted to think about them having sex either.  No matter how much said sibling might want her to.  “Oh, yeah…”  There was another moment of awkward silence.  “I’m going to make some tea.  Would you like one?”  Taylor grabbed the kettle from beside the stove and put it on to heat while she got out more mugs.

Vicky shook herself.  “Sure.  Thanks Tay!”  She cocked her head and put on a wide smile that made Taylor’s heart flutter a little.

Taylor chided herself as she added tea bags to each of the mugs and drummed her fingers against the counter while she waited for the kettle to go off.  She was with Amy right now.  She needed to stop letting Vicky get to her so much.  Even if she and Amy had agreed that they would be fine with mutual pining.  The next set of footsteps on the stairs was drowned out by the whistle of the kettle and Amy appeared in the doorway.

“Morning,” Amy said with a tired yawn.

“Glad to see you’re finally up and around, dear.”  Taylor smiled.  It wasn’t weird to call her girlfriend dear, right?  She set one of the mugs in front of Amy and another in front of Vicky.  “I made your tea with extra love this morning.”

Amy stared at her for a second and then shook her head.  “Trying to act lovey-dovey does not work for you at all.”

Taylor sighed and her shoulders slumped a little.  “Right.”

Amy frowned and half stood so she could plant a quick kiss on Taylor’s lips.  “It was still cute that you tried.”

Taylor chuckled and a small half-smile managed to come back to her lips.  “Thanks.  How about I make you guys breakfast while I’m up?”

Vicky suddenly shot bolt upright at the table.  “Sorry, I have… stuff to do this morning.  You two lovebirds have fun, okay?”  Before either of the others could respond, the blonde literally flew from the room and back upstairs.  There were a few bangs above them then Vicky bolted back down and straight out the front door without another word.

“What’s got her panties in a bunch?” Taylor muttered as the door slammed shut and the heroine was gone.

Amy just shook her head.  “Don’t look at me.  I’ve never seen Vicky like that either.”  She glanced at the clock over the counter.  “How about we go out for breakfast instead of you cooking?”

“I’m not that bad of a cook…” Taylor grumbled.

Amy glared at her.  “Aren’t you the one who told me that I can’t be working all the time?  Just let me treat you to breakfast for once.”

The maid chuckled.  “Alright, alright.  Do you know the waffle place downtown?”

“Just let me get some actual clothes on and we can go.”

\------------------------------

Sabah was having a good morning.  The sun was up, the shop was clean and ready to open, and she even had a day without any extra appointments, so she could work on her commissions without distraction.  Which meant that something was going to go wrong at any moment.  She wished that she’d been surprised when she heard a knock on the door.  Then another almost immediately afterward.  The Arab cape huffed as she set her sewing kit back on her workbench and went to answer the door.  She adjusted her mask and gloves and pushed open the front door to find a familiar blonde on her doorstep.  “Vicky.”

“Parian!  Please, I’m freaking out!”  The blonde hurricane burst past her into the waiting room, wringing her hands.

Sabah mentally counted to five and took a deep breath.  “Vicky, I have been open for less than ten minutes.  I’m going to need a little more than that.”

“Amy and Taylor are freaking me out.  And since it’s partially your fault, I need your help.”

Sabah counted to five a second time, very glad that her mask covered her expression.  “What?  Explain from the beginning please.”

Vicky groaned and dropped into one of the chairs against the wall.  “You put all these weird thoughts in my head last night and now I don’t know what to do about it.  I can’t even look them in the eye anymore without thinking about… things!  Things I shouldn’t be thinking about either of them.”

The clothing cape sighed again and went to put on a pot of coffee in her office.  She was going to need to be awake for this.   “As I recall,” she called back from the other room, “you got those ideas because you were being nosy and called me in the middle of the night when you started panicking.”

“I’m serious right now.”  The blonde rubbed her eyes and slumped in her seat.  Sabah offered her a cup of steaming black caffeinated goodness before taking a seat across from her and gesturing for her to go on.  “I don’t care if Amy is gay.  I can deal with being bi.  I’m still not totally sure on that…”  Sabah mentally commanded her stare to burn a hole through her mask and into Vicky’s eyes.  It must have worked at least a little, because Vicky raised her hands in surrender.  “Okay, okay.  The point is, I can’t look Ames or Tay in the eye without starting to think about dirty shit.”

Sabah rubbed her forehead through her mask.  “I’m not entirely sure I’m the right person to counsel you on your pseudo-incestuous crush.”

Vicky gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes that she could muster and pouted.  “Please.  I can’t just tell anybody about this.  I trust you.”

Sabah gritted her teeth.  “That’s cheating,” she muttered.  “But fine.”  She lifted her mask slightly and took a long drink, letting the bitter coffee scald her tongue.  The slight burn cleared her head and brought everything into sharp focus.  “Honestly, I kind of get why you’re freaking out about Amy.  Having your first girl crush on your adoptive sister would probably be a little weird.  But you’ve been all over Taylor since you met her.  I’m kind of surprised you didn’t start crushing way before now.”

Vicky just stared blankly for a few seconds.  “What are you talking about?”

Sabah took another drink to stop a sharp response.  There was no way a normal person should be this oblivious.  “You buy lots of costumes for your friends.  But Taylor’s the first one you’ve been quite this obsessed over.  I was kind of expecting you to finally come out with her.”

“I…”  The blonde trailed off.  Her eyes grew progressively wider and her lips pinched into a thin line.  She didn’t finish her thought.  She just took a quick drink of her own and looked down with pink cheeks.

“Uh huh.”  Sabah just stared at her, making Vicky shift under her expressionless mask’s gaze.

“I might… have been more into dressing up Taylor than usual,” Vicky said very slowly.  “And maybe she’s cute.  And that shy personality is kind of nice.  And…”  She groaned and buried her face in her hands.  “Fuuuuck.  I might have a crush on Taylor.”

“And given what you heard, I bet she wouldn’t mind finding out about that in the slightest.”  Sabah’s voice was a little glib.

Vicky groaned.  “Fuuuuck,” she muttered.

“Amy probably won’t mind either,” Sabah added, finally provoking Vicky to smack her head against the table.  Revenge was sweet indeed.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying this,” the blond said as she turned her head to look at Sabah again.  “You’re not the one whose sister and her girlfriend want to have a lesbian threesome.”

“Poor you.”  Sabah didn’t even try to keep her voice anything other than deadpan.

Vicky huffed and sat back up.  “What?  So you’d be fine in my position?”

Sabah tapped one nail against her chin.  “Honestly?  Probably.  Amy is adorable and she gets this look sometimes that makes me think she’d get down on her knees if I looked at her the right way.  And Taylor takes orders beautifully and has a wonderful body type.  It’s so hard to find someone tall and slim with legs for miles without them looking like a stick figure.  Frankly, I’d love to truss them both up together and have my way with them.  I bet they're adorable in bed together.”

Vicky just stared at her for ten full seconds.  “I just learned more about your sexual preferences than I ever wanted or needed to know.”

This time, Sabah was the one who huffed.  “If you actually stopped and thought about your own preferences, you might find out that you like a lot more than you realize,” she said dryly.  “Or do I need to remind you that you didn’t know you had a costume fetish until last night, after spending thousands of dollars custom ordering skimpy costumes for your not-crush to wear for you?”

“I’m never going to hear the end of that one, am I?”

Sabah smirked.  “Never.”

Vicky groaned.  “So your advice is just… accept it?  Roll with it?  That’s it?  I could have gotten that from a fortune cookie.”

“My advice is to stop panicking and work out what you want.  Then go for it and don’t hold back.  Because Amy and Taylor might be perfectly happy together, but I bet they’d also be perfectly happy with you in the middle of them.  You just need to decide if you’re happy with that.”  Sabah pulled her mask back into its proper place and got up.  “Now, unless you want me to give you some lessons in advanced lesbianism, I have projects to work on and you have some deep personal introspection to do.”

Vicky’s cheeks immediately lit up again.  “I’m good.”

“And even if you don’t get it together with those two, ask if they’re interested in some lessons too.  I have all sorts of things I would love to teach them.”

Vicky wisely fled the shop before Sabah started giggling.


	12. Chapter 12

Taylor absently swiped one of the last chunks of waffle across her plate, wiping up some of the syrup.  She’d always thought that weekend mornings would be the busiest time for a place like the Waffle House, but maybe they’d missed the rush.  At least half the tables were empty and the servers were mostly gathered near the kitchen chatting, only stopping when one of them needed to cheek on a customer.  Not that she minded.  It was much nicer to sit across from her girlfriend without anyone bothering them and just enjoy a nice breakfast.  Across the table, Amy was picking at her plate, her own chocolate chip waffles half done.  “Something’s on your mind.”  It was a question.

Amy didn’t answer for a couple of moments.  “Vicky was weird this morning, right?” she finally asked.

Taylor thought back to Vicky’s behavior in the kitchen.  “Definitely,” she agreed.  “She was… nervous?  Scattered?”  It was hard to find the right word to describe Vicky’s behavior some days.  Other than calling her enthusiastic at least.

“Yeah…”  Amy stabbed another bite a little harder than necessary and chewed before she continued.  “Do you think she might have overheard us last night?”  The healer’s cheeks flushed a little and she refused to lift her eyes from her plate.

Taylor’s cheeks quickly darkened to match.  An image of Vicky curled up on her bed, listening to her and Amy in the next room filled her mind.  “Maybe…”  Maybe having their first time in Amy’s house had been a mistake.  “It would probably be embarrassing to hear your sister and her girlfriend.”

Amy just nodded.  “Do you think she was embarrassed because she heard by accident?”  There was a heavy pause.  “Or do you think she was listening and embarrassed that she did it?”  There was a hint of desperation in her voice.

Taylor felt her heart jump in her chest.  “Amy…”  She shook her head.  “I don’t think she’d do it on purpose.”

“But what if she did?”

The brunette opened her mouth to reply when her imagination so happily provided another image to her.  Vicky, with her ear pressed against the wall between her and Amy’s room and one hand underneath her tiny skirt, moving just enough that she could tell she was fingering herself.  “That would be nice,” Taylor said with a dreamy sigh.  “But…”

“I know.”  Amy’s face fell and she poked at her food again.  “It’s just… she didn’t act like we’d done something embarrassing.  She didn’t tease us at all.  She acted like she was embarrassed of something she did.”

Taylor didn’t dare get her hopes up.  She knew what happened when you got your hopes up.  “Maybe she just did something stupid at the dance last night,” she suggested.  “There’s just no way…”  Amy’s face fell further and Taylor stopped talking.  “Sorry.  I just don’t want to get my hopes up.”

“I know.”  Amy tried to smile, but it didn’t look quite genuine.  “Part of me just wants it to be true.”

Taylor just nodded.  “I know what you mean.”  The image of Vicky listening in on them seemed to have permanently burned itself into her brain.  She looked up again and saw Amy’s expression shift.  The healer looked like she was thinking about something, with her eyes half closed and her fingers drumming on the table.  “Amy?  Honey?”

Amy looked up.  “What if we check?”

“What?”

“What if we check?  We could see if she actually is interested in us together.”

Taylor’s mouth opened and closed a few times without a word coming out.  Part of her wanted to call Amy out on how crazy that sounded.  A louder part of her wanted to hear more.  “How?” she finally asked.

“Well, she teases us by accident all the time.  It can’t be that hard to do it on purpose.”

\------------------------------

Vicky eventually found her way back to the house.  She could only fly around the city pretending to be looking for trouble for so long before it got boring.  She wasn’t even sure she would have noticed trouble if she had come across it.  It was hard to pay attention to her surroundings when she kept thinking about her chat with Parian.  She had learned a lot of things she hadn’t needed to know about the clothing cape.  But maybe she had a little bit of a point.

Looking back at all of her past cosplay days made her want to fly into a brick wall.  How many of her friends had thought she was hitting on them?  Was she hitting on them by accident?  She groaned and forced herself not to slam her head into the front door and break it.  Maybe she had been.  A little bit.  Subconsciously.  But that was okay.  She just had to take a deep breath and focus on not freaking out.  She pushed open the door and stepped inside, looking more confident than she felt.

“Welcome home, Vicky.”  And her confidence drained right out of her as she saw Taylor standing at the entrance to the living room.

“Why are you in your maid outfit?” Vicky managed after a moment.

Taylor curtsied with a little smile on her face.  “I hardly got anything done yesterday with the dance going on, so I asked your mom if I could get some work done today.  She told me just to make sure to record my hours.”

Vicky forced herself not to look down at Taylor’s legs.  “Right.  That makes sense.”  She hastily walked down the hall.  “I’m just going to watch some TV then.”

“No problem.  I’m just dusting, so I’ll try not to get in your way.”

Vicky nodded and dropped heavily on the couch.  She turned the TV on and tried to focus exclusively on the screen, but her eyes seemed determined to wander.  They kept flicking sideways toward Taylor, watching her as she practically pranced around the room.  Her hips seemed to be swaying far more than usual, making her skirt bounce and sway around her ass as she worked.  _“Why the fuck did I order a skirt that short?”_

Taylor was humming to herself as she flounced around the room, moving from shelf to shelf like she was born to do this.  Vicky remembered when Taylor had still needed to move slowly and carefully to walk properly in heels.  She had never thought she’d be wishing for that again.  And somehow, she managed to seem completely oblivious to her surroundings, not paying Vicky any attention at all.  Then Taylor reached up to dust a high shelf, making her skirt lift up even higher.

Vicky drew in a sharp breath as she saw just the hint of the black, lacy panties sticking out from under the tiny scrap of cloth.  For just a moment, she wanted to lift that skirt up and bury her face in Taylor’s cute little butt.  “On second thought, I’m going to go read a book!”  Vicky jumped to her feet, hoping that Taylor didn’t hear the tremor in her voice.  Then she bolted for the stairs, leaving slightly bemused maid behind her.

The blonde skipped the last two steps and hit the landing at the top of the steps.  “Hey Vicky.”

Victoria took a deep breath.  “Hey Ames,” she said, poking her head into her sister’s room.  Then Amy spun her chair around and any further speech completely vanished from her mind.

Amy was dressed in one of the schoolgirl outfits that Vicky was almost positive she’d sworn never to wear again.  The white blouse was tucked up and tied to expose her entire midsection, leaving her creamy skin visible for the world to see.  Meanwhile, her socks ran only to her knees, leaving a significant amount of the healer’s thighs exposed between her socks and the teeny tiny skirt that she was wearing.  Vicky was positive that the only thing keeping her from getting an eyeful of Amy’s panties was the fact that Amy’s legs were crossed.  “Vicky?  Are you okay?”

Victoria swallowed hard and tried to find her words.  “What are you wearing?” she finally blurted out.

“Oh, this?”  Amy’s voice sounded far too innocent to be genuine.  “Well, I was having trouble focusing and thought that getting in the right mindset might help me study a little better.  It’s actually kind of working.”

Vicky licked her lips and tried to find a safe place to put her eyes.  “Really?  I thought you hated that outfit.”

Amy got to her feet and did a twirl, making it incredibly obvious just how little of her body was actually covered by the outfit.  “It’s still a little embarrassing to wear,” she admitted.  “But it’s not all bad.”

“Not bad at all,” Vicky muttered before she could stop herself.  Then her mind caught up with her mouth and she turned beet red.  Her lips snapped shut and she forced herself not to say anything else stupid.

Amy frowned.  “Are you okay Vicky?  You look flushed.”  The healer crossed the room and pressed a hand to her sister’s forehead.  “I don’t sense anything wrong.  Are you feeling okay?”

“Fine!” Vicky said, pushing Amy’s hand away.  She just needed to be anywhere other than here right now.  “I’m just going down to my room.  Maybe get a shower.”  A long, cold shower.

Amy’s frown wavered for just a moment.  “Alright.  I’m going to grab a drink from the kitchen.  Want me to grab anything for you?”

“Ice water,” Vicky said as she turned and hurried down to her door.

\------------------------------

Taylor could hear Vicky upstairs.  The heroine’s footsteps were rarely quiet and she was clearly too flustered to try to move quietly.  She was tempted to chuckle at the blonde’s reaction.  Seeing Vicky flustered for once was a novel experience.  But a little voice in her head kept telling her that they needed to be careful.  If they were wrong, all they were going to end up doing was driving Vicky away.  This was the first real friendship she’d had in years.  What was she doing?  She was going to ruin everything.  Why had she let Amy talk her into this?

Taylor took a deep breath and tried to stop her heart from racing.  Vicky wasn’t that kind of person, right?  If it really made her uncomfortable, she’d tell them, right?  Vicky never seemed to hide anything from anyone.  She wouldn’t just let them carry on and ruin everything if it bothered her.  She was still trying to stamp down her small panic attack when she heard more footsteps on the stairs and Amy appeared.

“Taylor!  I did it.”

The maid blinked.  “Did what?”

“I managed to touch Vicky when she came by.”  The healer sounded far happier than she usually did.  It was almost off-putting.  “It worked.”

Taylor felt her heart almost stop.  “You’re sure?”

“I felt it,” Amy breathed.  “I could feel every blood vessel and gland.  She was so _wet_ and her nipples and clit were practically throbbing.  We did it.  We actually did it.”

Taylor felt the panic completely wash away in a wave of satisfaction.  “We did it,” she murmured.  It took a few deep breaths to calm herself down enough to start thinking again.  “Okay, okay.  What do we do next?”

Amy stopped.  “I… don’t know.  I guess that we keep going.  Either see if we can push her to make a move or wait until it seems like a good time for us to try.  Maybe… try something unexpected.”

The maid grinned.  “I think we know just the person to help with unexpected.”


End file.
